Bloodlines
by JaliceCookie
Summary: Harleen Quinzel, smart, ambitious and Mother of two young Children. When she starts working at the Arkham Asylum and gets a new Patient, the young Psychologist fall in Love with the Joker. So she decides to give her two Children away. She forgets all the Memories of her Life as Harleen Quinzel. The Twins nerver forgot their Mother and make a one Day a Excursion to Belle Reve.
1. Prolog

**Bloodlines**

 **Prolog**

 _August 2002_

"Come on ... I'm late anyway"

Her fingers tapped impatiently on the Steering Wheel of her small Car, while Harleen Quinzel was waiting for the traffic Light, to turn from red to green.

Today had been a boring Day, the young Psychologist had long felt herself , to be under the Pressure of being hospitalized at the Hospital in Gotham. This day had also crawled as slowly as a Snail. And now this stupid Traffic Light did not want to change quickly enough.

"Hopefully, the others are already gone, I have no Desire to meet them again", said Harleen to herself, after the Traffic Light had finally changed th Color and she stepped on the Gas pedal.

What the most People don´t knew, neither her Work Colleagues at the Hospital, not her Parents, was the Harleen is Mother of Twins. She loved her two, almost Two-Year-old Children very much and had gotten it fixed, that she could bring the Twins already from 7 in the Morning to the Kindergarten and in pick them up around 18 clock again. The young Mother, however, greatly disturbed the Fact that the other Mothers, who were much older than her, always placed these derogatory Glances to her.

After she had parked her Car, Harleen walked quickly to the Entrance of the Kindergarten and saw that Miss Flowers, the Manageress of the Kindergarten is still waiting for her.

"Good evening, Miss Flowers, I apologize for the Delay, the Work has not come to an End today", said Harleen and quickly straightened a loose Strand of hair, which had broken out of her Dutt, behind her Ear.

"It's not a Problem, Miss Quinzel, the Two have behaved well and are waiting for you", Miss Flowers said with a Good-Natured Smile.

"This is a Pleasure to hear", Harleen replied, following Miss Flowers, to one of the Group Rooms, where the Children were taken Care of.

 **...**

As soon as she had taken a Step into the Room and took a quick Look through it, Harleen could feel someone hugging her Leg. Smiling, she lifted her son on her Arm and looked into his brightly sparkling bue Eyes.

"Hello my darling, we want to go Home, where is your Sister?", Harleen spoke kindly to the little Boy and followed than her Son's Gaze. He looked to the Corner of the Toy Place, where a little Blond-haired Girl was sitting and playing with a Pair Figures.

"There Momy ... Dylan go to?", asked the little Blonde-Haired Boy, looking thoughtfully to his Sister.

"Yes, please", Harleen carefully let the little Boy down, who then ran to his sister and tapped her cautiously on the Shoulder.

Harleen watched how cautiously Dylan talked with his younger Sister because , she was very shy and reserved. But the little Girl looked up, put away the Toys and came back to Harleen with Dylan.

"Say Goodbye to Miss Flowers", Harleen turned to her two young Children and watching them, how they said goodbye in Combination with waving.

After that, Harleen took the twins into one Hand, before she left the Kindergarten with the Twins on each Hand an go to her Car.

The young Psychologist had recognized at an early Stage, how practical it was, to keep young Children busy during the Car Trip, so that they would not get bored and she could concentrate on Traffic.

After the Blonde had put her two young Children in their Children's Seats and strapped them and had gave each one a Stuffed Animal to play, she took her Place on the Driver's Seat and was a little later on the Streets of Gotham.

 **...**

The small Apartment that she could afford from her Salary as a Psychologist, was a Ten Minutes Drive away from the Center of Gotham and if there was no Traffic Jam, you could reach these also in Time. To her Fortune, she did not stand so long before a red light; as on the Way to the Day-care Center and parked her little Car in Front of the Apartment Complex.

"Oh Good Evening Harleen, well, what do we have here? Hello you two"

Harleen looked grudgingly at her Neighbor Gina Holston. The Woman was in Middle of 30, holding herself for something better and had told Harleen more than once, how unable she think Harleen is as a Mother. This woman never understands that neither Dylan or his little Sister likes to be strangled or even addressed by Strangers.

For Harleen who was now 21 Years old, it was difficult to be nice and friendly in Near of Gina Holston...she don´t liker her Neighbor.

"Good Evening, Miss Holston, I'd like to talk to you, but they still need to have Dinner", Harleen said and wanted to pass the Woman's side, hoping that Gina Holston would just take it and don´t say anything.

"But that's a Pity, if your Mom can not cook so well, you can come to me", with these Words Gina Holston wanted to stroke the little Girl over the Cheek, but seemed to ignore them knowingly, that the little Girl only looked up her Mother.

When the Neighbor put her hand on the Cheek of the Girl, the little one immediately began to cry panicky and immediately wanted on Harleen's Arm.

Harleen came after her Wish and felt how her daughter search Protection by her.

"Don´t touch Ruby. She is scared!", Dylan now said angry to Gina Holston.

"I can only agree with this, please do not touch my Children, Miss Holston, they do not like Strangers", said Harleen coldly to the elderly Neighbor, before she set out with her two Children to come to the Apartment.

Harleen knew exactly why she don´t like Gina Holston and even if she tried to get along well with everyone, she had not many Friends, but she was also aware that she did not need to deal with people, which are not friendy to her or to her Twins.

With a quiet Squeal, the Apartment Door opened and Harleen put Ruby was also back on the Floor, where she immediately ran with her twin Brother into the Living Room, to play with their Toys. After the Blonde had completed the Apartment Door from inside, she went into the tiny Kitchen of the small Apartment and went to prepare Dinner.


	2. Phone Call

**Chapter 1 - Phone Call**

Harleen had finished the Dinner twenty Minutes later and she sat with her two Children at the Ttable, cutting the Bread for her Twins into small mouthpieces, which the blonde finally laid on the small Tabels of the Children Chairs.

She had just made herself a Cup of Coffee, as she was already at the Table, because the Tiredness of the day became more and more noticeable.

"Momy eat too?", Dylan asked, holding to Harleen a small piece of his Bread.

"Hm? Oh, no thanks Dylan ... I'm not hungry yet", Harleen replied.

Whether she would later maybe eat something, she did not know, she wanted that her Twins eat their Dinner in Peace without stress. So the Blonde sipped her cup of Coffee once and went through the thoughts of Tomorrow. She would have to go to the Hospital around nine o´clock, which would mean for her , that she could spend a little more Time with the two Children tomorrow Morning. Then she would bring the Twins to the Kindergarten , before she would drive to the Hospital with her car ... to start another boring working Day.

It was not the Case, that Harleen did not like her Job as a Psychologist, no, she had enjoyed the Studies, even though she had had to get involved with an Affair with one of her Professors, in order to pursue her Studies. She was fascinated by, what was going on in the Head of these People and how is the best Way to help them. Unfortunately, she did not claim her Job at Gotham Hospital, as much as she had imagined and wished.

After the Twins had eaten Dinner, Harleen put the Two in the Bed. The little Ruby almost closed her bright Green eyes, as Harleen put the Girl in her Cot and she gently stroked her blond hair. Dylan was already in his Cot and had cuddled with his favorite dog Toy.

"Sleep well, my two lovely Children", with these Words, Harleen turned on the night Light in the Room, and then left the Children's room. The door she let open a gap, so that she could hear when something is wrong.

 **...**

When the Blonde was just about to sit down in the Living Room, her Phone rang and she sighed a Glance at the Display. Who would like to speak to her at this Time? Good, it was only 8 o'clock, but nevertheless a call came at this Time.

 _Mum is calling_

These three Words were on the Display of the Mobile Phone to read and Harleen hesitated for a Moment, before she took her Cell Phone carefully in her Hand and took the Converstation, so that she could talk with her Mother. It was over three Months now, since she had been in Contact with her Mother or had spoken to her.

"Hey Mum", she said, uncertain of what her mother wanted from her.

"Hello Harleen, how are you my little one? Do you still like your Work in the Hospital so well?", Harleen's Mother answered and her voice sounded friendly.

"I'm fine, Mum, the Work is good, and recently new Tenants have moved into two Apartments over me, how ... how are you and Dad?", Harleen replied, but listened to the Children´s Room , but there everything seemed quiet.

"Oh, your Father and I'm fine, we have recently made an Excursion to Maryland with your Sister", her Mother said and Harleen recalled how she and her Sister and their Parents drove to Maryland, a few Years ago , to see the Sights there.

"Really? I know how we were in one of the Water Parks Years ago", Harleen replied, and had to smile at the Thought, all this seemed so long ago.

"Your sister also came up with the Idea, of going there, but she's really too old for that, I'm glad to hear you're doing well Harleen, would you like to visit us again? When the Journey is too much, then your Father and I can come to Gotham", her Mother said and Harleen felt nervous.

"The work really demands me , very much, you do not have to come to Gotham Mum, really ... I'm sitting in my spare time in my Room, just bending over Books and learning", Harleen replied quickly and she did not want under any Circumstances, that her parents thought would come to visit her here in Gotham.

"So I know you, Harleen, well, but you go out with friends?", said her Mother and Harleen shook her head slowly.

"Mum, I'm old enough to decide, how and with whom I spend my evening and my free Time ... if I rather spend my free Time with Books, that's my Business", Harleen replied gravely, not wanting to make another Discussion, she should spend her free time more with friends or go out with them.

"I know Honey, but how is Raoul, you told me Three Years ago, that he wanted to move with you in a Appartment?" Harleens Mother continued and Harleen shrugged involuntarily , when she heard the Name Raoul.

"Oh, that's ... long gone Mum ... oh, I hear Someone has been ringing the Door Bell, probably a Neighbor who wants to borrow milk or eggs again", Harleen replied slightly frantically.

"Oh, then I do not want to stop you Harleen,Bye Bye", her Mother replied, and the young Blonde said only a quick bye in reply, before she ended the Conversation and put her Cell Phone aside.

 **...**

There was a good and simple Reason, why Harleen was not going to want her Parents to know about the Twins, and then they would only show her, how unable she was as an Mother. Or her Parents would still get the Idea, to come to Gotham and give her some Educational Tips. In Addition, the wire between her and her parents was somtimes good and some times really shit ... they did not want to be repelled by reproaches and teachings. Not now, where she had built up her own little life, she'd been living in Gotham for almost three Years, working in the Hospital, was satisfied with the Life she had, and she was glad that Ruby and Dylan were with her and by her Side.

Despite all this, the Name Raoul had triggered an uncomfortable Feeling in her ... he had been her Ex Boyfriend and the Relationship had been hard. When she was sitting in her own Bed, she could not sleep and the Name of her Ex boyfriend spat in her head, so she stood up annoyed and decided to look fpr her two Children, since she thought she heard a noise from the Children´s Room.

The young Blonde stopped in Front of Dylan's Bed and watched the sleeping little Boy thoughtfully. His calm Breaths gave her a Smile on her Face, yet she was again reminded of what her Ex Boyfriend had done to her and the Memory played like a Movie, in front of her inner Eye.


	3. Pain

_**Chapter 2 - Pain**_

 _For almost half a Year, Harleen had been together with Raoul Black now. The two had met at an Event in Gotham and after a short Coffee, the two came quickly into a Conversation._

 _Since then, Harleen had gone out a few Times with the Junior Manager of a Company in Gotham, and it was clear, that the both jave Feelings for each other, so they decided to start a Relationship._

 _Raoul had invited her to the Cinema and they had also gone to eat some Times in different Restaurants, both of them had butterflies in their Tummy, and Harleen was glad, to have someone at her Side, after all the Time of Lonliness. Good, she lifes now Four Months in Gotham and work in the Hospital, but she had never meet such a nice Person, as Raoul Black._

 _That was Harleen thinking at least, Raoul could be a Gentelman, but he also had a less beautiful side to himself ... he could get very quickly, very angry if something did not suit him. If something don´t go in a Direction, he wants._

 _At first, Harleen had still tried to ignore this Side of Raoul, because each Person had different character Qualities that you like or not. But Raoul did not make it easy for the young Woman._

 _One Evening, for Example, Raoul had thrown a Vase after her, without an recognizable Reason and Harleen, as a Psychologist, naturally wanted to investigate whether she could help her Boyfriend somehow. But Raoul did not want her Help. He make this really clear to her._

 _"Come on...you are 19 Years now...it´s the best Thing, when you just talked with him...he would unterstand it", said Harleen to herself._

 _ **...**_

 _It was a cool Evening, when Harleen was standing in the Kitchen of her small Apartment and was preparing a surprise Dinner for Raoul and herself ... they had been together for half a Year now and even Harleen though, that Raoul was not a Fan of this Couple Things, her inner voice told her, that it would be the right Thing. She also had to say her Boyfriend something else...something she find out, two Months ago...something special._

 _So the 19-year-old stood up, wanted to cover the Table for Dinner and had just put two Glasses on the Table, when she heard the Apartment Door was unlocked and Raoul announced that he was back. Quickly Harleen put the two Plates on the Table and watched as her Boyfriend entered The room Raoul has black short hair and green eyes, and he was not really in the Mode, for a Talk this Evening._

 _"Harleen, I have to talk with you ab...", before Raoul could finish his Sentence, Harleen had already rushed past him to the Sink, where she had to surrender silently. Damned Side Effects of a Pregnancy, the Blonde thought, hoping that it would be better in a few Minutes._

 _"Did you eat something wrong again?", Raoul asked arrogant._

 _She could clearly hear the Devaluation in her Boyfriend's voice, and would have turned around to Raoul, but she had to surrender again ... whether her Babies could feel that something is different? Did they now, that she like to talk with Raoul about this Topic?_

 _"N ... No", Harleen said, snapping a Glass and filling it with Water, to get the unsightly Taste out of her Mouth._

 _Slowly the young Blonde supported herself with her hands, at the Edge of the Sink and turned cautiously to Raoul and think about it, how she should best tell Raoul the great News._

 _"I have to say something to you, Raoul, something ... positive", Harleen replied, glancing seconds later into the devaluing Eyes of her Friend._

 _"And what would it be ... I do not have the whole Evening Harleen ... I really wanted to get this over quickly", Raoul replied, and seemed to be bored with that, Harleen paused for a Moment._

 _Would it be right to tell Raoul, that she is pregnant of him and that with Twins? So she took a deep Breath, hoping that she would not be in Trouble, with her next Words._

 _"I'm pregnant from you Raoul ... with Twins"_

 _ **...**_

 _The young Psychologist had expected a different Reaction from the young Manager, as she could almost see how the Raoul Mine changed. His expression, which was still rather bored, grew furious, his green Eyes sparkled furiously and he began to scream at her._

 _"ARE YOU TOTAL CRAZY! DID I LOOK LIKE, I WANT TO TAKE ANY RESPONSIBILILTY FOR STUPID CHILDREN!"_

 _"You ... you always said, how much you would like to have Children Raoul and ... ", Harleen was more than confused about the Reaction of her friend and did not understand, why he became so angry, because of the Fact, that she had done the right thing, she had told him it and did not want to put any lies into the Relationship ... but by his Behavior, he showed her, Harleen slowly saw that this Relationship was an broken, sinking Ship._

 _When Raoul then reached for the Glasses and threw them against the Walls, Harleen shrank, scrutinizing her Boyfriend scared._

 _"Yes, I wanted children, but not with such a Bitch as you are!", he hissed at her angrily, wanted to grab the Plates, but the young Blonde acted out of a short-circuit reaction._

 _No one was allowed to say Bitch to her, so she went to Raoul and gave him a slap on his Cheek._

 _"You don´t talk to me this Way!", she said threateningly to him now and felt Seconds later, how Raoul pushed her the much stronger to the next Wall._

 _"You little bitch, now listen to me, you do not have the right to hit me!", with these Words, Raoul hit Harleen once in the face , before he pushed her to the Ground._

 _ **...**_

 _Harleen only felt the Pain in her Face and tried to catch as best she could, before reaching up on the Ground. He had completely lost his Mind and she wanted him to leave her Apartment, but no Word came over her Lips._

 _"You're noth more than a bunch of Misery, Harleen Quinzel, I've only for my own Reasons, do you really think someone would love you? That someone would want you by his Side! No, you look good ... but you're not my Case ... do you want to know why I've been with you? I wanted to impress a Woman wich i really love and it has worked ... I'am finish with you and i never want to hear anything from you and from your shit Children!"_

 _He went to hurt her once with his Foot and Harleen was incredibly pleased that he don´t hurt her stomach, because Raoul hurt Harleen with his Foot on her Arm ... Raoul cursed and insulted her even further , before he pounded the Apartment Key on the Table and left the Apartment a few Seconds later._

 _Slowly Harleen managed to get up and sat down in a corner of the Room. Her blue eyes were soaked with Tears and she tried to understand ... what had just happened. This man, whom she had once believed, that he would love her and trust her ... he had only taken Advantage of her and just beaten her ...he insulted her._

 _She hated herself at the Moment, that he hurt her so badly, but in one Thing Harleen was sure ... her children would be great and they would never see her Father ... and Harleen would become a wonderful Mother... and she will pay Raoul all the Pain one Day back, wich he had added to her._

 _"Mommy would be strong for you Babies...we can life with this right? We will be a great little Family...just us...i love you my Twins" she said lovely to her Babies._

 _Raoul would pay for all ,he had done to her and secretly, Harleen swore to take Revenge on her Ex Boyfriend, he was to whimper for his life, she wanted to see him suffer. One day this Moment would come, when Raoul would have to pay for the Pain he added Harleen Quinzel._

 ** _..._**

"He would never hurt me or you again...i promise you my Babies...Mommy protect you. And we work good together? Scince two Years now...I´m so proud of you, you are Mommys little Sunshines...Nigh Night Dylan and Ruby, have sweet Dreams", said Harleen, after her Flash Back was finished. She gave her Twins a careful Good Night Kiss on the Cheek, before he went to her own Bed Room and fall asleep ten Minutes later.


	4. Sand Cake

**Chapter 3 - Sand Cake**

The next Morning, Harleen got up at eight o'clock, she had slept quite well, despite the unpleasant Memories of her Ex Boyfriend Raoul and what he had done to her.

For Two years she had not crossed his Path. She did not know, how she would acted or react, if she meet Raoul again.

"Momy? Go Playground...please", with his big blue Eyes, Dylan looked up at her and Harleen smiled about his Words.

"No...Momy Zoo please" Ruby joined her brother and looked at her mother with the same lovely look, as her twin brother did. For a brief Moment, Harleen thought about the possibility of doing both, but the Morning was short, they only had Time to do one of the Things.

"This sounds great, but Momy has today, only time for one of your Wishes. We can go to the Zoo at another day. Would that be ok for you Ruby?" Harleen said, and saw the nod of the little girl a few Seconds later.

"Oki ..playground now?", Ruby replied cheerfully, seeming that she have no problems with the Decision, that her desire will be not work today.

"Well, let's get you both dressed, then we can go.", with these Words, the young Psychologist gave the two Children to understand, that they should go to the Room now.

Since it had been Autumn in Gotham, Harleen put the two Toddlers warm Clothes, so that Dylan and Ruby would not catch a Cold afterwards. A little later, the small Family was on the Way to one of the near Playgrounds. You had to walk ten minutes and to safety, Harleen had taken the buggy with them, since Dylan had insisted on going all the Way alone.

That the little Boy would do that, Harleen doubted, but she knew exactly , that he would later sit in the Buggy. Only it was sometimes difficult, with the Thing, which had two seats, to go into Shops when she was in Town.

 **...**

As they came near to a Traffic Light, Harleen wanted to call for the little Boy, but Dylan stopped at this and ran back to his mother to walk by her Hand.

"Good Dylan, do you know why you should take my hand now?", Harleen wanted to know from his Son. She tried to teach her two Childern, that it could be very dangerous, when they go to a Street. She don´t want, that here Childeren ran over the Street or don´t stay close to her.

"Because very very dangerous Momy?", said Dylan and Harleen nodded satisfied and hold already with one hand the buggy across the Street, after the traffic lights for the pedestrians had jumped green.

The little Family arrived on the small Playground , were already some mothers are with their children and so Harleen parked the twin Buggy before a free Bench and picked Ruby out of the sSeat, to put her a little later on the Ground.

"Come Ruby", Dylan cautiously grabbed the hand of his Twin Sister, who looked briefly at the other children wich are playing, she nodded and go with Dylan. Harleen watchend the two Children for a Moment, before she settling down on the Bench.

As she watched her two children are playing, Harleen saw again, that was the Dylan was the one, who was more open to the other Children and wanted to play with them. Ruby, on the other hand, held back or watched her brother's Actions. Harleen knew exactly why the little Girl showed this Behavior. Six Months ago, they had been in a Supermarket and Ruby had just been pushed on the ground by an older boy, who was maybe five years old.

Harleen had at that time reacted furiously and tried to talk with the Mohter of the Boy, but the older woman's answer had only been that her son only wanted to play.

"Pf.. just play, he pushed her down, for Fun because he realized how reserved Ruby was", Harleen muttered to herself, as she thought of that Moment in the Supermarket. Since then, her little Daughter had become quieter and still fixed on her, more than before this Incident.

"Oh ... how beautiful" said the 21-year-old Blonde, as she could watch Ruby carefully go to the group of children, where Dylan was playing and trying to go in Contact with them. A few minutes later, everyone sat in the Sandbox and seemed to play peacefully with each other.

The young Mother was glad about Rubys behavior, that Ruby had did this Step and showed that she might be able, to openherself more maybe in the Future.

 **...**

Some time later, most of the children, from the small Group, were picked up by their Parents, and when Harleen glanced at her Watch, she noticed that they would have a slow time, to have lunch and then bring the Twins to the Kindergarten. So Harleen stood up from the Bench and went to the Sandbox, where Dylan and Ruby were sitting and probably wanted to build something with the Sand.

"Momy look, Sand Cake", Dylan said proudly to her, as Harleen stood with her Shoes in the sand, looking at the little pile of Sand, that Dylan had built.

"Looks good Dylan, and you Ruby? What have you build with the Sand?," Harleen said, smiling at Dylan, before she looking at her daughter's work, which was supposed to be a mixture of an tower and a starfish, if you had a lot of imagination Would.

"Star Momy", was the proud Answer of Ruby.

"Very creativ Ruby", said Harley nicely and could see, how Dylan was about to try his Sand Cake.

"Dylan not ...", Harleen said, surprised, Dylan had already stuffed some Sand in his Mouth.

"ooow..", He spat out the Sand and was not very happy, that he tried the Sand Cake.

"Oh Sweety, Sand Cake is not good to eat", explained Harleen and tried to explain to the little boy , that it was not a particularly an good idea, to try the Sand Cake.

"Don´t like it", Dylan replied, and once grimaced, because there were still a few sand grains in his Mouth.

"I believe you, well, let´s go home and eat Lunch, then I have to work and you go to the Kindergarten", Harleen told her Children,stood up and the Twins were doing the same, they stand up and run to the Twin Buggy.

"Dylan get Cake...Dessert later Momy?", the little Boy asked a few Minutes later, by the Way back to the Apartment.

"Ruby too Cake Momy...with Cho..Choclate", Rubby added happy.

"Let´s see if we have some Choclate Cake at Home, I´m sure, it will taste much better, than the Sand Cake", replied Harleen smiling, thinking about how much time she would have, until she got to Work.


	5. Job Offer

**Chapter 4 - Job Offer**

"I really wanted to get a free Day", Harleen muttered, quickly writing something into one of the Patient Files. Just five minutes ago, she had a Conversation with one of the Patients and he had thanked her, for the Conversation, because he would be released tomorrow and so Harleen had nothing to do for the next two Hours ... that was not so great and she had nothing better to do, than sitting in her Office and bored through look at the Patient's Files.

Most of the Cases were not really interesting for her, there were simple Cases without any charm, without a challenge... The Cases were treated in the Hospital of Gotham and some Years Ago, the Manager of the Gotham Hospiatal, asked for a Psychiatrist, Harleen now that she have do deal mostly with People, who usually only had Depression or simply wanted to make a Conversation, so the Claim of the Work, was not very high for Harleen...as it was every Day.

So it was no Wonder, that Harleen wanted to have at least one free Day, where she could spend more Timte with her two children, only the Manager of the Hospital and some colleagues knew, that Harleen has two little Children.

But she would never say, that she has regretted the Decision to become a Mom. Of course the Beginning, the first few Months had been hard, and yet the young Blonde was proud, to have done everything with the two, without any Help. Well, almost without help, because a Social Worker as well as a Babysitter spent some at Time and gave her some Help, so that Harleen was able to finish her Studies and work then in a part-time Job.

When she heard a soft Knock on her office Door, she straightened up again in her Chair, tightening her braid, which gave her appearance a further touch of severity, of Authority. As well as her black Glasses, which she wore unceasingly, contributed to the strict Picture.

"Come in", Harleen said and she watched to the office Door , as it opened a few Seconds later and a Colleague came in, well, it was not a direct Colleague, she worked as a Nurse, and Harleen had talked to her a couple of Times.

"Hello Miss Quinzel, I hope I am not disturbing, but Dr. White wanted me to give you the Information, that you have a free on Wednesday", said the young Nurse and had a Newspaper in her Hand.

"Just come in, Miss Ginns", Harleen replied, pointing to the Chair opposite her Desk.

"Thank you ..." , Miss Ginns replied, closed the Door and sat down on the offered Chair.

"That sounds good, so I can plan how i will spend my day", Harleen replied, and she was already looking forward to spending the free Time with her two young Children. Because then Harleen could allow the Desire of little Ruby and they would use the free Day to visit the Zoo.

"I have a free Day tomorrow ... there is not much to do at the Moment ... but speaks praising Words from you, he says you are the best Psychologist that this Hospital has had for a long time", said Miss Ginns and smiled at Harleen.

"It's always nice to hear that, and I would be glad to hear 's words by himself", said Harleen, and the words of Praise make her happy, but it would be really great if the Chief doctor of the Station, say this himself to here. The only time talked to her, was just three years ago , when she started working in the Hospital. Where ... if she was overjoyed, she could use some day to talk to the Chief, because she felt herself not really challenged here.

 **...**

"He's in the House tomorrow, maybe you can talk to him about this Thing here ... I mean who would like to work there? But they search a good psychologist, that would be something for you..", said Miss Ginns, before she put the New Paper on Harleen's desk, stood up and thanked her again , that she could come in and give her the news of Dr. White.

"Goodbye", Miss Ginns said, throwing a friendly smile at Harleen, before closing the Door of the young blonde's Office.

That was a very interesting Conversation, it could have pushed the Boredom a little bit away and Harleen knew now that Miss Ginns had tomorrow free, even though that would not bring herself much, Harleen nevertheless considered To look tomorrow into the headmaster's office, just to see if he could tell her these praiseworthy Words about her work himself. After the Nurse had left, Harleen's look go at the Newspaper ,she had left on her Desk and the Words of Miss Ginns, aroused her interest ... what exactly had she meant? When she said that could be a Job for her?

So the blonde reached for the Newspaper and her almost jumped an Article in the Eye, it was a job Offer. Surprised, Harleen read through the following Lines and this certainly aroused her Interest.

 **Psychologist Wanted**

 _The Arkham Asylum is looking for a Psychologist for our Prisoners, as soon as possible. We are a Prison and behind the Cells, of our Prison are the worst Criminals._

 _If you are interested in this job Offer, you should already have professional Experience, excellent Grades and a strict personality._

 _When we wake your Interest, please contact us by Phone._

 _Jeremiah Arkham_


	6. Zoo Visit (I)

**Zoo Visit (I)**

The Words of the Nurse Miss Ginns, had been spitting around Harleen's head, like s the Announcement , which she had taken home with her.

And there was, of course, the Conversation with Dr. White, the Chief physician of the Department. Harleen had visited him at Lunch time yesterday, and he had talked with her, how well he found her Work with the Patients. Then they had talked about the Arkham Asylum. Harleen had not said directly, how much she was bored with the Patients here in the Gotham Hospital, she did not want to make the impression , that her work was not ambitious enough, even if that was the Case. She had just told Dr. White, that it would be very interesting to work as a Psychologist in the Arkham Asylum.

The Chief then came to the Idea to sent a Letter of recommendation to the Arkham Asylum, because he is so enthusiastic about Harleens work. And he had also told her, to think about to apply there. She was as pleased, as had sent a letter of recommendation for her, to the Prison.

And indeed this morning, on her free day, came a Call , that they would be glad to invite her for a meeting, and so this Meeting would be on Friday morning and Harleen still could not quite believe, she would have a Conversation with the Manager of the Prison and maybe even get the Chance to get the Job. Since Friday would be quite soon, she would prepare herself, as best as she could and try her best.

But today she wanted to enjoy the Day with the Twins, because they would go to the Zoo. This was a some Miles away Gotham, so Harleen drive with her car a good Hour.

So she moved her Thoughts around the upcoming Conversation quickly and parked her car in the large parking lot of the Zoo, before she freed the two young Children from their Child Seats and soon approached to the Entrance of the Zoo.

Even it was late Autumn, the Weather at the Moment ,at least pretty good, it was cloudy and a little fresh, but there seemed to be no Rain today. With a quick hand Movement, the 21 year old straightened her black Glasses and stood with the two children in the Row to the cash registers for the Tickets. She would also have to get a Buggy, because the two little ones wanted to have a Rest later.

 **...**

"That makes 25 dollars please"

Quickly, Harleen handed the Cashier a note of Money, got some change, as well as three Tickets back and put all this into her Handbag. Before she held out her hand , to her two children, than she entered the Square of the Zoo.

"So ... we have to borrow a Buggy because the Zoo is very big", she said to Dylan and Ruby and then glared at the Stores that were on the Forecourt. Of course, there was a souvenir Shop, an ice cream Parlor, as well as a stand with Info Cards, where exactly what was in the Zoo.

"Momy Dylan big Boy... no buggy", Harleen smiling at the little blond-haired boy.

"I know that you are a big Boy Dylan, but Ruby does not like to walk for so long, so it's important to get a Buggy", she says to her Son.

"You are Ruby's big brother, will you look, that she don´t throw her water bottle out of the Buggy? You can do that or?" Harleen said lovingly to the little boy ,who nodded.

"Yes, Dylan look for Ruby", Dylan said proud.

Fortunately, the price was included in the entry Price and they had to pay no extra charge to borrow a buggy or Stroller. So she went with her two Children to the rental a Buggy, where they were served by a friendly old Lady who had even a Twins Buggy there.

"I wish you a lot of fun", the older Lady said, after the three, had left the Shop.

 **...**

"Well ... where do we want to go first?", after Harleen had put Ruby in the Buggy, she now held the Map of the Zoo in her hands.

"Penguins", Dylan said enthusiastically and could not wait to go.

"Cats," it came from Ruby what surprised Harleenan short laugh.

"It's called Lions, or Tigers, my darling. Well, the Penguins are on the same path as the Lions ... so we have to go in ... this Direction", said Harleen thoughtfully, looking from the zoo's map to the Signposts, that showing the different Zones of the Animals and the direction in which they were located.

After she had put the Card with the Map of the Zoo back in her Handbag, the little Family set out for the Penguin enclosure, where Dylan kept pounding around for Ruby.

But the little blond-haired girl looked, while she was pushed in the Buggy, to a much older girl that talked loudly about what an ice cream she had gotten.

"Momy? Later Ruby...maybe Ice Creame...please?", the little Girl asked cautiously and Harleen glanced at the girl with her family before them.

"You're still fed up by the Breakfast Mouse, later you both get an ice cream okay?", She replied.

"Will Momy have ice cream too?", Dylan asked.

"Let's see Dylan, maybe Momy gets a Coffee", she whispered to the two-year-old and hold Dylan Hands with her free Hand.

After half an Hour, they had finally arrived at the Penguin Enclosure, at least the outcrop, and Dylan was lifted up by Harleen , to see some of the Penguins swimming in the Water. Before, however, Harleen had put on the brake of the Buggy , so he could not just roll away.

"Ruby theeeere Penguins!", called Dylan exclaimed enthusiastically.

 **...**

Ruby, however, was much more interested in a Plant, that was next to her and was protected by a wooden border. After a few seconds, a Piece of this Plant moved toward her and the little girl watched , as this little plant snare arm moved.

She wanted to stretch her hand carefully to the Direction of the Plant.

"Hello ...", Ruby said softly, watching the Plant pull back.

"You are a friendly little girl", the Voice of a strange person caused Ruby to pull her hand back carefully, and now look to the Woman, that was standing next to the wood border.

This woman had green Eyes and red Hair. Ruby did not know exactly whether she should be intimidated or intrigued, as the little arm of the small plant moved toward to her and Ruby felt, that the plant gently give her her hand. Then the plant withdrew back.

"Fine ... plant", Ruby said cautiously, noticing the Woman with green Eyes and red Hair smiling at her kindly.


	7. Zoo Visit (II)

**Zoo Visit (II)**

While Dylan and her Momy were still watching the Penguins pulling their Rounds through the Water, Ruby carefully looked at the Woman with the red Hair. The little Blonde liked the Hair color of the Woman and what she had done with the small Plant. So the two-year-old looked interested back at the small plant, in the Hope that she would move again. But when this did not happen, Ruby thought for a Moment, before she reached to the empty seat beside her and took a bottle of water into her hand to hold it to the Plant.

"Not..drinking?", Ruby asked surprised, pulling her hand, into which the bottle of water was, slowly back, before she looked at the Woman with the Red Hair and finally hold the Bottel in her Direction.

"Oh, no, thank you little Girl, let the plant rest a little ... but soon it will be free ... like some other Plants in this Zoo", the Woman replied and gave the little Girl a warm smile.

"Plant sad?", Ruby asked cautiously, looking directly into the Woman's green Eyes.

"You're pretty smart, what's your name, huh?", The woman asked back.

"Ruby ...", the little girl's voice said softly, then held the bottle with both hands to drink some of the Water.

"A very nice Name, I'm Ivy ... and I should hurry now, the plants in the Tropical Area suffer terribly ... goodbye Ruby", the red-haired woman replied to her and had disappeared after a few Seconds later. Ruby glanced at the Place, where the Woman named Ivy, had just stood. She could not understand, how she had disappeared.

Harleen relieved her Son again on the Ground and was glad that he wanted to go further.

"Now go Lions Momy?", asked Dylan and was already by the Buggy just to look at her expectantly.

"Yes, we do, are you all right Ruby?", She replied, noticing her little daughter, looked confused. Only after a few Seconds, the little Girl focus her Attention on Harleen and nodded quickly. Critically Harleen looked at the little girl and carefully stroked her Cheek

"If something is wrong or you don´t feel good, please tell me, Mouse", said Harleen to Ruby.

 **...**

When they had arrived at the Lair of the Lions, Harleen lifted Ruby out of the Buggy and set her on the Ground, so she could watch the Animals from a large Glass pane.

"Momy come too?", Ruby asked, turning to Harleen once, the young Psychologist noticing the Uncertainty in the Girl's eyes and only nodding.

"Come Ruby, look big Lion", Dylan had taken his sister by the Hand and had stopped with her a few Steps before the Glass. And from there you could see a Lion, leaning lazily on an elevated stone and enjoy the Sunlight.

"Baby Lion", said Dylan fascinated, as a young Animal came closer to the Glass. The young Animal once played with his Paw on the Disc of the Glass and this attracted other children, who wanted to look at the Lion baby now too.

Harleen stood a few Steps away from her Children and watched the Reaction of her two young Children thoughtfully, as other children pushed themselves against the big Glass pane beside them. While Dylan was not bothered by this, his little Sister seemed to be anything, but great to find so many other Children around her. Harleen was already playing with the Idea, of calling the little girl to her , as she could see how uncomfortable Ruby felt, but then, as something was going on, she did not want to interfere. She wanted to give her daughter the freedom to develop her Character.

Ruby wanted to pull Dylan by the Sleeve of his Jacket, all the strange and noisy Kids were just rushing at her and they were so ... loud. Ruby did not like everything that was loud and other Children who were loudly trumpeting, no she don´t like Things like that.

However, a Girl who was two Years older than she, but also much bigger, came up with the Idea, that it would be great to knock on the Disc of the Glass, just to see how the Lion Baby reacts.

With fright, Ruby noted, that this Knock seemed to scare the little Lion.

"There's Momy from baby lion", Dylan said next to her and Ruby glanced from the frightened looking baby lion, to the Mother Animal, who looked as if she was very angry. But the older Girl did not seem to want to stop knocking at the Glass pane.

Slowly, Ruby stood directly in front of the much bigger Girl and looked at her angrily.

"No! Baby Lion scared...of...that", Ruby said angrily to the older Girl, who was confused by Ruby's Voice, stopped knocking at the Glass and now looked mockingly at her.

"I am allowed to do what I want", replied the other Girl and began the activity again.

"Stop! Stop! You bad...not nice", with these Words and an angry Sparkle in her Green eyes, Ruby was standing in front of the Glass, where the older one had stopped knocking.

"Go away!", the other Girl just snapped, but the little Blonde did not even think about it and behind her, the roar of the Lion Mother was heard , before all the Children screamed back from the Glass.

Harleen was impressed, how strong and protective the Lion Mother was, and she was impressed too, what Ruby had trusted, she had seen how the other Child ,had been frightened, and then the little girl dared to give the older and bigger child her Opinion about that. So the young Psychologist quickly approached her two twins, who were the only ones, still standing in Front of the Glass.

"That was really good from you Ruby", she said, praising her daughter and noticed how she smiled happy.

"Lion baby ...afraid", Ruby said, then reached for the Hand of Harleen.

"Ruby good", Dylan said proud to his sister.

"Ruby can eat ice now Momy?", the little boy added and smiled innocently at Harleen.

"We're looking at the other animals first okay?", Harleen said and so the three went through the rest of the Zoo.

 **...**

They saw the Monkeys, the Zebras, the Porcupines and the Otters, before the Three had settled down in a small Cafe of the Zoo and the twins a little later licked on their Ice Cream. Harleen had herself taken a Coffee and watched as Dylan and Ruby were completely focused on their Ice Cream. Despite this brief moment of relaxation, Harleen's thoughts glided to the upcoming Conversation at Arkham Asylum. She was nervous now, even though the Conversation would only be in a few days.

So the Blonde shook her head briefly, drank the rest of her Coffee and decided, that in the next few days, she could still think about that Conversation. She wanted to enjoy the rest of the Day with her Children.

Half an hour later, the Twins were both sitting in the Buggy, looking tired, no wonder they were still walking a lot, and played on the adventure Playground. Harleen was sure that Dylan and Ruby could sleep well tonight and she returned the buggy to the Shop, and then went slowly to the Exit of the Zoo.

"Cuddly Toys...there Momy", she heard Dylan's voice, his Voice tired , but he had still discovered the Souvenir Shop, as well the Baskets with the Cuddly Toys, that standing in Front of it.

"You've had so many Cuddly Animals and Toys at Home Dylan, on our next Visit to the Zoo, you and Ruby can choose one", said Harleen, and was glad that the boy did not make any Protest. So they had left the Zoo and after she had put the two in their Children's Seats, and while driving , Harleen took a short Glance into the rear-view Mirror, she saw two sleeping Toddlers.


	8. Job Interview

**Job Interview**

The Office of the chief of the Arkham Asylum was arranged rather poorly.

Beside a desk, a few awards on the Walls of th Room and a very annoying Watch, was there and also some Decorations in the Office, it looks very unloving and so grey.

Since a few Minutes, the CEO, Jeremiah Arkham, had already looked at Harleens Papers, without saying a Word about them. Harleen suppressed a Sigh. She was about to wait in Silence, but she had been so nervous , the Previous Evening that she had been pouring milk on her tea instead of hot Water. She also wanted to leave a quiet and disciplined Impression to the CEO of Psychiatry. The Arkham Asylum was the Place for Criminals and Villains of Gotham.

If only there was not the Ticking of the Clock, it annoyed the young Woman and made her nervous. The young Psychologist would have preferred to take the clock personally down and throw it out of the Office. The ticking would rob her still the last Nerve. In order not to continue to play on her shield, or to get into the temptation to suppress the strands of hair , which had been detached from her tight braid, Harleen directed her attention to a Green Lamp, which was on the Desk.

After a few Minutes, Jeremiah Arkham closed the File with her Papers, put them aside,and looked directly at Harleen.

 **...**

"Miss Quinzel, I have to admit that has submitted a very laudable Recommendation to your Work and your Grades are excellent.

However, Miss Quinzel's the Inmates, here in Arkham are much different than in a Hospital. The Inmates are not sitting here for nothing, they are dangerous and unpredictable. However, we need a good Psychologist, with Experience.

I am impressed form you. How would it look, do you like a change of Work? I think you would make good Work here in Arkham", Jeremiah Arkham finally said.

Harleen did not need to think very much about it, to give the Ceo of the Psychiatry an Answer to the last Question.

"The Work at Gotham Hospital is a a good Job and i like my Work but I would be very honored, to be and work here at Arkham Asylum.

In addition, I would like to expand my Experience as a Psychologist, it would be a great Opportunity for me , to be able to deal more closely with the Inmates. I had also talked to Dr. White and he wished me good Luck for today's Conversation. The Change of Workplace would not be a problem", was Harleen's Answer.

"I understand , told me about your high IQ, 125. That is very good in Combination with your Grades and Hospital Experience, you would work 40 hours a Week, on weekends, with a few exceptions, You're free, oh, there's something else, are you married? Or do you have Children, Miss Quinzel? ", The Head of psychiatry wanted to know.

At the Point, Harleen had to think for a few Seconds ... that was almost the Promise for he Job ... she could have this Job, but would she Risk a Lie for it and say she is Childless? No, definitely not. This would be contrary to her personal Principles and therefore Harleen decided to stick to the truth, her Grades and Experience spoke for her, and perhaps the Head of Psychiatry would have just some understanding for the young Mother, as . Besides, Harleen was never a Person who often lied, no ... she would not deny her Children just to get to that Job. But first, the Blonde wanted to wait how Jeremiah Arkham would react.

"I am very happy to hear , but I am not a married, but I am a Mother of two little Children, but they have been visiting for a year now, a Kindergarten in Gotham, which has also been adapted to Working Hours until 6pm, So suitable for the Parents who are going to work", Harleen responded to the Question and felt good that she said the Truth.

It would be a Pity, if she lost that Chance because of her honesty.

"This will not be a Problem, many of the Employees here in Arkham are Parents and since you have mentioned having a childcare facility for your Children scince a Year, there is no reason for a Problem.

Now Miss Quinzel, you stand out from all the Competitions and I have got a very good Impression of you. Everything speaks for you and I would be happy ... if you signed the Employment Contract", the Head of the Psychiatry finally brought a Contract and handed it to the surprised Harleen.

After signing the Contract, she got a copy of it, which she could take home.

"Thank you for the Interview, I will be here on time on Monday.", with these Words, Harleen said goodbye and could not believe her Happiness. She had received the pledge and would soon be able to start working as a Psychologist at Arkham Asylum. That was a very good Job Interview.


	9. First Meeting

**First Meeting**

Harleen worked now for some Weeks in the Arkum Asylum and she is happy with the Siutation. The Payment is good and the Working Hours are perfect for her.

So good, that she could spend every Evening with her two Children. Harleen was quite popular with her Colleagues in Psychiatry and was able to make progress with some Inmates, where other Psychologists had failed during the weeks she was working there.

So on this day, the autumn Weather was already noticeable, after she had brought the Twins to the Nursery and then made her way to the Psychiatry with her car. It was a Weather, that you rather spent inside.

She shook her head briefly, as she entered Arkahm Asylum, showed her Identity card and went for her Office.

It was only yesterday, that Harleen had been given Permission, to can work with a special Inmate. She heard from a Nurse that the Joker, the King of Gotham's Underworld, had been put into here. This had inspired Harleen to get some background knowledge about this ... crazy man. She had several police reports and newspaper reports. She had also read the Reports of the Psychologists, who had treated him.

However, there was no uniform Statement about the Behavior and Motives of the Joker, he often refuses to cooperate, or he starts laughing for no reason.

But Harleen was glad, glad that she, after eternal begging, persuaded the head of psychiatry to get the Case and today would be her first meeting with this... Notorious man.

So the High Heels echoed on the Ground , as she made her way to her office, where two Guards had already been positioned with Weapons.

"He's in there, Miss Quinzel, tied up in a forced Jacket and unable to do anything, and if there's anything there's a little button under your Table, just pushing it and we're coming in" said the Guards to her.

"Of course, thank you" Harleen thanked for the Explanation and then opened the Door to her office, to enter the room with a few Steps.

 **...**

So she heard as the Door closed and she straightened her shoulders and went to the Chair, which stood on the other side of the small table.

"Good Afternoon, , my name is Dr. Harleen Quinzel, we'll see each other a few times during the Week, so that we can talk a little bit" Harleen said, looking directly at him.

Harleen could see , that he was looking at the Table, was not really approachable, and was restless at breathing. Joker had much unnaturally white skin , as well he had green hair and the tattos.

There was a J on his right cheek and the word Damaged on his forehead.

"Would you like to talk to with me ? Is the something i should care about?" Harleen asked him, after she had looked at the Tattoo on his forehead for a few seconds and was about to begin her work. For her, it was extremely important that she met her Patient with Respect and did not want to force anything out of them, just to make a success, that would bring to nothing and they wanted to help their Patients.

Slowly he raised his Gaze and Harleen could almost feel, how intense his blue eyes looked at her. As if trying to read all the information from her with his Gaze, but he just looked at her.

There was something in his blue eyes , which fascinated Harleen and if she had not mastered, she could have seen this man, in his fascinating eyes for soem hours.

But instead, Harleen could watch as a short grin spread on the man's face for a Moment, the silver Metal on a part of his Teeth was clear to see. Harleen wondered how he had got it and why this Metal, as well as his Laughter, had the same Effect on her , as those eyes that fascinated her so much.

"Harleen Quinzel...i like your Name"

 **...**

That was all , what the Joker had said to her, he had kept the rest of the Session silent and did not pay any Attention to her either. He had been bring back into his Cell, and Harleen had remained thoughtful in her Office.

She had taken a few Notes during the Session and took the Time , to find out a little bit more about the Joker. She had been so fascinated by his Voice, as well as by his whole Appearance from the first Moment. It could be because this man is a crazy Criminal and Harleen's Job was it, to give her the best to help this Man.

"A nice Evening, Miss Quinzel" a young Nurse said to Harleen and still nodded friendly to her , when Harleen had grabbed her Handbag when it was time to go out of the Office. And after she had left her Office, she had met the young Nurse on the Floor. So the blonde nodded kindly to her and went to her little Car.

The Weather had not really improved better during the Day and while she was on the Road, to pick up Dylan and Ruby, her Thoughts were always going back to her first Meeting with the Joker. She was sure, that at the next Meeting, she would focus on preparing for a Conversation with him, not letting herself be distracted by his external and fascinating, interesting Voice.

"Do he really like my name?" Harleen asked herself, as she parked the little Car on the parking place , in front of the Kindergarten and she was on the Way to the Entrance. Was it important to her , that crazy man, like her name? No! That was absolutely unimportant, and Harleen breathed a Moment, she'd separate work and private life and banished the Thought into a deep Corner, somewhere in her Head. The first Meeting with the Joker and the only sentence he had given him would not concern her , for the rest of the Evening, after all, she was Mother of two Toddlers, who would need her Attention.


	10. Reproach

**Reproach**

An annoyed Sigh escaped Harleen, as she stood in front of the Entrance Door, to the group room of the kindergarten. Today was one of these extremely annoying ´We meet with the other Parents, to talk about our children days´.

Only once, had she been on one of these days, which had been enough for her. Not only the arrogant attitude, of some of the other mothers, but also the behavior of some Children, were the reasons, why Harleen don´t like this Meeting Days.

"Hopefully it will not take too long, I know you both behave nice and friendly" Harleen said after a few Seconds to the Twins, who were already waiting in front of the closed Door, from which the loud Laughter from the other children could be heard clearly.

So Harleen straightened her shoulders, put on a friendly smile, and finally pushed the Door, to enter the Group Room.

 **...**

"Ah, Miss Quinzel, nice to see you, sit down, there are still two moms left, and then we can begin" the Manager of the Children's nursery, Miss Flowers greeted her and then pointed to one of the free Seats around a round table. So Harleen nodded to the other Mothers once friendly, even if the young blonde knew exactly, what a large part of those Paremts thought of her.

So Harleen went to the designated vacant place, and quite clearly noticed, how Dylan and Ruby followed her. They did not seem to be much interested in the other Children at the Moment, probably the Twins seemed more likely to guess, how little their mother's Pleasure in this Situation had been for her.

"Dylan and Ruby, you can go play with the other kids" said Miss Flowers to the Twins, who once again briefly looked at their Mother, before they slowly moved to the other Children and more or less began playing with them. The young Psychologist also noticed, that Dylan seemed to have no desire at all this and prefer to go back with Ruby, to a quieter Corner to look in a picture book. Harleen could understand her little son fully, she would not have liked to play with the others, if the afternoon could have been different for the little Family.

After a few more elapsed Minutes, the missing two Mothers also appeared, and a long Conversation, about what had been planned for this Year, and how the Parents of the Children, for example, could help at the different events. There was also a concept for the Children, so that the children could be prepared , well for going to School in a few years. But also they talked about a Book Reading Afternoon.

Harleen could not understand the last point at all, although it was nice and good for the Parents, to volunteer to read for the Children in the Afternoon or to tell a fairy tale, but they had to spend time. Regarding the events like, trips to a Farm or to the Fire department was once again such a time thing, which Harleen could do becausw of her job. But she knew very well, that Dylan and Ruby would not have any Problems with it, because she did so much in the fre time with the little ones.

After a long discussion, if and when a parent's evening should take place... someone came to the Idea, that it would be great . to drink now some coffee.

 **...**

Meanwhile, Dylan and Ruby were no longer in the Corner, with the picture book, the Twins had sat down at a Table, where paper and pens were to be found and painted a little.

"Wanna go home" said Dylan, not very enthusiastic to his younger Sister, who was about to paint something with a pink pin on the paper. Ruby looked at her brother and did not understand, why Dylan wanted to go home, otherwise she had always been the one, who was reluctant to be here.

"Why Dylan?" Ruby asked softly, putting the pink pin aside. The older twin once grimaced, and looked at a boy who had stretched out his tongue cheekily and provocatively.

"Playing with Momy ...home" was Dylan's Answer, before he turned his attention back to the Paper. Ruby nodded slowly and tried to reach for the pink pencil, but with a clumsy hand movement from the Table, the pin rolled to the boy, who had just stretched out his Tongue in Dylan Direction.

Ruby now glanced at this boy, she did not like him, since he was always mean to the other children and to her, but he now had her pen, which she also needed. Still, the little one did not want to get up, since she did not trust the Boy. But then the boy picked up the Pen, Ruby was unsure what to do.

"Talk!" he said her, and Ruby automatically moved back a little on the Chair, . She just shook her head and would certainly not speak, just because he wanted it.

"Please give Ruby back...Pen" Dylan said, looking at the boy slightly annoyed.

"No, she's stupid! She can not talk!" the Boy replied, then broke the pink pencil, just to throw it before Ruby feet.

"You're stupid!" Dylan now turned to the Boy and glared at him angrily, before he stand up and put the picture in his Box . Ruby avoided the boy's Gaze, slid off the Chair and picked up the two Pieces of the pencil, to put them back in into the Box.

"Momm! Ruby made a pen broken!" The boy shouted and wanted to hold Ruby's arm, as she tried to squeeze past him. But as if the little blonde with the Green eyes felt that, she ducked and ran quickly to Harleen.

 **...**

The young Psychologist, had watched the Scene and knew that it was not her daughters blame, for that the pencil was broken. But it annoyed her, that this boy seemed to take advantage, of the silence and restraint of her little Mouse, and thereby oppressed and annoyed Ruby.

"Come on sweetie" Harleen said softly to Ruby, who stood a little later in front of the Chair and looked up at her uncertainly. Harleen skilfully took the girl on her lap and felt Ruby leaning against her.

"Not Ruby's fault Momy ..." whispered the little Blonde and Harleen stroked her once over her hair.

"I know Sweetness , it was not your fault" Harleen replied softly. For a short time, Harleen looked around for Dylan, who, after he had done the painted picture into the Box, he had run to a Girl who was busy playing with a Puzzle, now he came to Harleen with this girl.

"Ruby come play withus, Lily is nice" Dylan said, tapping his little sister cautiously on the Shoulder. The little blonde looked carefully at her brother and the girl with the curly brown hair, which smiled at her friendly. A slow nodding was the Answer from Ruby and so Harleen let her down again, to see how the three Children seemed to understand each other well.

 **...**

"Do you not think, it's necessary to do something Miss Quinzel?"

Ah, there was again such a Comment, where Harleen already knew exactly , how the outcome of this conversation would be. So Harleen looked away from the three children, right in the face of a Mother, who was not only a little older than herself, but in her eyes Harleen could recognize something reproachful. But she decided to be nice, because there was nothing negative and the Manager of the Kindergarten knew , that Ruby would never destroy something.

"I don´t know, what you are talking about" Harleen replied, looked at the reproachful look of the older ones.

"Your daughter is Ruby, right? I observed that she avoided Contact with other children, I mean, with two Years, you are curious and want to play with other children, as well as a few other Mothers say the same about Ruby Also the ohter Mothers told me, that Ruby never say a Word.

Not that this is a bad impact on the development, but my daughter really says a lot. Would not it matter, that you as a mother of the girl, do something about it? Shyness is nothing good. Her brother is much more open",the other Mother said.

Hardly these words left the Woman's mouth. Harleen felt the anger grow up inside of her. What does this older Woman actually allow herself, to judge her girl or compare them with any other children? Every human being , has his own development process, one of them takes longer and the other less. Besides, Harleen heard from this accusation, that she was probably a bad mother.

"No" Harleen replied, looking for a moment, at her Twins, and the girl named Lily, working on a puzzle, and Ruby seemed a little more open. She needs her time, and no one should dare to judge her. Or to compare them with the development process of Dylan, of course, Dylan was more open, but he also protect his sister.

So Harleen looked coldly at her Mother, with her blue eyes, which had to look a bit colder, through the black glasses she wore.

"My daughter is developing very well, and little children have a different development, you should not compare them with others Children, and I'm sure Ruby will choose the children, she want to play with", Harleen said cold to the older Woman.

Her words were covered with a cold sound, and the older woman did not know, what to Answer, then she turned away with a contrite look.

Still, Harleen was more than happy, when she could drive home with her two children in the late afternoon. She would not mind the Reproaches of some older Mothers. Harleen was a good Mother, that love her Children so much...the Reproaches were Absolutely unfounded.


	11. Laugh Tears

**Laugh Tears**

In the following weeks, Harleen had made progress in her work with her patient, he was talking more, and he seemed to want to open a little more.

Now Harleen wanted to go a step further, and try to take up the main problem, she felt ready for it and had a good feeling, wanted to show the Joker that it would be at all bad, if he trusted her and talk about his past.

So Harleen, was sitting on a chair , with a piece of Paper and a pen, next to the couch on which the Joker lay. She had managed, to make him free him from his forced jacket, and so the blonde had managed to send the guards out of the room. After all, she did not want to destroy, the positive relationship that she had built up in the last few weeks.

"So , you know you can talk with me about anything" Harleen said after some Minutes.

"You know...my Father used to beat me very badly"

Harleen had not expected this, and she HAD a picture in her head, a little joker of perhaps six years, struck by his father. Involuntarily, the young psychologist shook her head. This was an absolute taboo subject in education, and she would never beat her two twins.

"You should not beat your children, it destroys your Relationship" Harleen said earnestly while writing a few notes on her block and could not understand , how some parents were good at hitting the kids.

"Do you speak from experience Dr. Quinzeeeeel?"

She noticed wel, l that the Joker pulled her last name in the length. But she had decided , that it would be better for her twins and herself, if no one except the CEO of Arkham nows ablut her Children.

"No, my parents have never beaten my sister or me ... well, my sister's husband does it with my nephew" she replied to the question, shaking her head again, for how long Harleen did not have her sister? But it was better so...for her and her Twins.

"Please go on", Harleen said after one Moment to the Joker and focused on him again.

 **...**

She could hear a deep sigh from the Joker, before he looked at the Wall, and slowly began to tell his story. The clown Prince of Crime, of course, followed the tactics of winning the naive caring doctor for his own Plans.

"Every Time i tell a Lie, BAM. Or sitting there, doing nothing POW!"

"Aha ..." Harleen said, recording that the father of joker, often beating him for no reason. He must have been very confused and frightened, Harleen thought, listening to what the green-haired man was telling her now.

"There was only one Time, i saw Dad really happy. He took me to the Circus, when i was Seven. Oooh i still remember the Clowns. They were so funny..."

Smiling, Harleen remembered, how she had once been with her parents in a circus, she herself had been a ten-year-old at that time, and she had liked the gymnasts, as they did ropes on the wire rope, or do different tricks on the horses .

"My old Men laughed so hard, so i waited until the next Evening came. I wear his best Sunday Clothes, ran into the Living Room and said, Hey Dad look at me"

While the joker was saying this, he had gotten up, had put himself in front of Harleen, and, as if in his description, had dropped his prison jail, now he stood there with his red underpants.

The laughter was infectious, and Harleen thought it was funny, how little Joker tried that, just to make his dad laugh again. As much as she did in the laughter with and after a few seconds, Laugh Tears rolled over her cheeks. It was so funny.

"And than he broke my Nose"

This sentence did not fit at all, to the good mood that had just reigned, and caused Harleen, shocked, to stop crying with joy. His father had broken his nose ; just because the joker wanted to make him happy... that was so ... unfair. So Harleen looked at him for a moment, shocked, and could not understand ... how one could not find something funny. After all, Dylan had already run around in one of her coats and wanted to play a psychologist, Harleen had never punished her little son, for it but laughed at it amused. How could a young child, who wanted to make an adult laugh, break his nose?

"But hey, that´s the hard Side of Comedy. You always taking Shoots form Folks, who just don´t get the Joke...like my Dad...or Batman!"

Even the noted Harleen himself and could squeeze a sigh only with difficulty ... he had then only looked for affection from his father and this had served him with beating the young boy...how sad.

"I think our Time is over...for today" Harlenn said after some Seconds.

"Poor...but i will see you again...or Harley?" The Joker asked.

Harleen noticed that her Patient used a differend Name for her.

"Harley?" Harleen asked confused an could not really understand, why he was said that Name to her.

"Let´s took your Name. Harleen Quinzel. Work a little bit on it and you get Harley Quinn. Oh yes, it´s a Name that took a Smile on my Face"

With these words and a slightly crazy-looking smile the Joker looked at her. With a soft beep, the door finally opened, and four guards came in, to force the joker back into the forced jacket.

"Like the Clown Character Harlequin...yeah...i heard it before. We see us on the next Meeting" Harleen replied and watched, as the Guards took Joker away.

As Harleen felt with the pointing finger over her cheek, she could still feel the Laugh Tear trail there ... but the laughs could have transcended the so sad past of the joker, perhaps only for the fraction of a few seconds ... but Harleen feel sorry for him.

Something, she should have not use for her job, but the joker would take her more and more as his personal Toy, step by step, without the Harleen would notice that.


	12. Snow Globe

Snow Globe

A few days later, Harleen sat in her small apartment, bent over her desk, and studied her notes. The last conversation with the Joker, where he had brought her past to her, did not let go of her and Harleen was so sorry for her patient, he was like a child who was desperately looking for attention, he wanted the world to laugh at his jokes. ..and again and again Batman got in the way.

But Harleen also noticed a small, tiny detail ... she was so fascinated by the Joker, just this case, did not let her go , after leaving her workplace. More and more often also in the evening, she read various articles of the newspaper, which had reported about the criminal, but she also read through the files which she had received about her patient.

"I know something about Jokers Past...maybe i can become his Trust", Harleen said slowly.

Harleen orbited the main word, Batman... He was the one who had repeatedly kicked her patient into a trap of setbacks and pain. No one should have to suffer such a treatment, and the young psychologist was determined that she could help the Joker.

A loud Sound was came from the Twins Room, so the blonde looked up and put the pen quickly to the side. Quickly, the young psychologist quickly stood up and, after a quick glance at the clock, she had already sat at her desk for half an hour ... the twins were already awake from their naps and the clanking did not promise good.

 **...**

The blonde quickly fell into the nursery of the two and first noticed the broken pieces from a Snow Globe, lying on the ground and then two pairs of eyes, blue and green, looked at her, frightened and guilty.

"Dylan, Ruby, what happend? Are you okay?", Harleen asked her Twins and went over the shards , to go to , the two Children.

"Snow...broke..Momy...Dylan and Ruby...wanna play...", Ruby said unsure.

"We..don´t saw...Momy...Momy angry?", Dylan asked.

"Dylan and Ruby...ery sory Momy", Ruby added. The Twins looked guiltily to Harleen.

"You should not play catch in your room ... you could hurt yourself ... Momy would not want , that you get hurt", Harleen said carefully, brushing the twins soothingly over her back. It was nothing dramatic, even if she had given this blown snow globe, which she had received from the neighbor, whom she had not been able to suffer any years ago. want. Somehow she had come into the bookshelf of the twins and this snow globe had not even fallen down in the last time.

"Sorry Momy...Dylan help", said Dylan and went to the broken Pieces of the Snow Globe. He wanted to get to the shards of the broken snow globe.

"Dylan No!", Harleen said, after she noticed, what Dylans Plan was. But Dylan had already grabbed one of the shards and read them out a few seconds later. A frightened sound escaped the little boy and a silent whim followed seconds later.

"Oh darling," Harleen had quickly taken him in the arm and realized that his finger was a small wound.

"In the bathroom is a dressing-case, we'll take care of it ... Ruby will come with you," said Harleen soothingly to the softly whimpering boy, then turned to her daughter. Who immediately ran next to her, while she was with Dylan in the arm, the bathroom.

 **...**

She know, that the little boy had only wanted to help, but still it was not good, that he had grabbed one of the pieces, but it was something that could happen. Nevertheless, just at the moment, great guilt feelings came up in the 21 old Woman.

"Dylan just want...help ...", Dylan sniffed, his blue eyes glittering sadly.

"I know Dylan, but shards are dangerous ... it's not your fault" Harleen said, opening the bathroom door with her other hand.

After putting Dylan on a small stool, Dylan watched his Mother, how she put a Box out of one of the cabinets.

"Momy...make Boo Boo away", Ruby walked now into the Bathroom too and stayed next to her Brother.

Harleen smiled about this statement for a few seconds, because during her studies she had also taken a medical course and knew how to treat with simple injuries.

"Well, I even found a pavement with a pirate," with these words Harleen had opened the pavement and glued cautiously around his index finger.

"All right, Dylan ... what do you think of it, when you both look at the fairy tale book in the living room, without playing, and I'm clearing away the broken Snow Globe?" Harleen suggested after she took the box away again Had cleared. The idea seemed to please the twins, so they nodded, then left the bathroom.

So ,while the two little children were sitting on the soft carpet in the living room , Harleen had picked up a dustpan and thus disposed of the broken pieces from the nursery , that would no longer pose a threat to the twins. In addition, the blonde had wiped the spilled water, which had been mixed with some glitter in the snow globe. The unpleasant feeling of having spent more time thoughtfully for her patient, instead of keeping an eye on the time, still existed. Now...she had to focus on her Twins...they need her so much...but the Joker need her too.


	13. Chapter 13 - Investigation

Chapter 13 - Investigation

When it was late evening, Harleen could not shake her guilty conscience against the twins. She secretly reproached herself and felt how much the Joker took her world of thought. Was it still responsible for the two children? Was it good for Harleen herself, so she was influenced by her work and precisely that patient, so?

"I should inform myself"

Determined, the young psychologist put her coffee cups in the sink and set out for her study. The twins had fallen asleep half an hour ago and Harleen had to reassure Dylan that he was not to blame.

Before the blonde, however, would go to her study, she glanced through the door of the children's room, the two of them seemed to be already sunk in the land of dreams, but for Harleen herself there would be no sleep at the moment ... no she wanted to A possibility that would be good for her and the twins.

So she sat in her study a few minutes later, had her laptop raised and now gave the words "Children's Home in Alexandria" in Google.

It was just a brief thought, maybe it would be a good thing for her twins ... but Harleen could not get along with the idea of giving her babies ... she wanted to first look at the nursery And whether it would be possible.

The pictures on the websites of the "Rainbow Children's Home" looked good, there was a large garden, many open and friendly rooms and a positive location, away from the main street of the place Alexandria.

 **...**

Even though Harleen did not want to play with the idea that she was going to give the twins to the nursery, she had already clicked on the field that

would bring her to the contact information page.

"Ah ... there it is," thought the blonde, adjusted her black glasses and focused on the text, which was to be read on the page.

 _"We, the Rainbow Children's Home team, take a lot of time for the home children and look for new families for them. Since we spend a lot of time with the individual support and supervision of the home children, please call us under the number listed below to make an appointment."_

 _Opening hours:_

 _Mon - Fri 07:00 - 18:00_

 _Sat - Sun 11:00 - 16:00_

A gentle sigh escaped Harleen and she wrote down the address of the nursery, in any case, of course. Afterwards, the young psycheologist read the reports, the children who had found a new family and the positive newspaper reports of the children's home. On the whole, the children's home in Alexandria made a very good impression.

After a few minutes, Harleen closed the web browser, put the note with the address of the nursery on her desk, and then decided to do her research, for a possibility that would be best for both Ruby and Dylan, as well as for herself To a solution that she wanted to keep in the back of her head ... it could still go uphill and thus Harleen would wait for once only.

Maybe she just needs a little more professionalism and she would have to face the Joker with a little more distance. After Harleen had turned off the Computer, and was lying in her own bed, she firmly believed that this was the best solution. But she had no idea that tomorrow's decision would be the only thing that would break her heart. But at the moment Harleen could not imagine that she would be confronted with this damned serious decision tomorrow. No, the young psychologist knew nothing about it and so she slept with the intention to build more distance to her patient and thus hope that everything would be a little better and the bad conscience towards her two young children, Disappear.

However, the decision began in her dream. This acted on the Joker. The clown Prince of Crime, as usual, sat facing her in the chair and only looked at her. Harleen himself had a notepad on his lap and wanted to address the subject Batman. But she did not come, because the look of the joker ... the soft growling from his neck, Harleen so off the clock that she dropped the block and the pen on the ground and just looked at him. Unable to say a word, she just looked at the Joker. She was tied by the soft growl that had escaped his throat, his gaze ... as he looked at her.

 **"You will be mine!"**

 **...**

In the morning, the young psychologist awoke quite early and was already preparing to prepare a few snacks for the twins and to do them in their lunchboxes. Even though Harleen was aware that it was just a dream ... it had just affected her decision of yesterday ...

If the Joker was already taking her dreams, it was not a good sign, she was taken from her job and especially from her patients in her free time, which was actually attributed to her two children ... from this one case. Harleen thought almost every second of the clown Prince of Crime and felt that she felt something for this man. Also, Harleen was aware that there would be no more back ... she was so tied up by this man who has experienced somuch suffering.

She did not want to neglect her two children, but she did not want to give up her job ... for whom she had fought so hard. She loved her work as a psychologist and was so sure she could help the Joker. But she did not want to jeopardize her children and so Harleen had made a decision ... she quickly went to one of the cabinets where the birth certificates of the two were. It would be better if her children one day would not know ... what a decision she had liked. So she decided to take the birth certificates with her and then dispose of them ... that would also be part of her plan if she were to leave the two tomorrow night, a few minutes before the opening of the nursery ... you should not get out To whom they belonged.

"Momy?"

The voice of her little daughter tore her out of her thoughts and so the birth certificates quickly landed in her handbag and she turned to the little girl. Ruby stood with the open jacket in the kitchen and looked at Harleen cheerfully.

"Hey sweetie, oh where did you get the kitten?" Harleen replied, glancing at Ruby's cat. In fact, Harleen had planned to take this cat to the meeting with the Joker and see if he would react to it.

"living room ... Kitten was alone" Ruby said, pressing Harleen the little kitten into her hand.

Slowly put Harleen the small stuffed cat , in her handbag and packed the two lunchboxes , into the small backpacks of the twins.

Harleen grabbed her handbag, picked up one of the twins, and left the apartment. She tried to ignore the thoughts that were circulating around the joker, and parked the car in the car park fifteen minutes later.

"Bye Bye Momy" Dylan said as he walked into the group room and pulled Ruby behind him. Harleen motioned to the two of them, then turned to the head of the nursery, she would like to talk to her, preferably in her office.

"Of course, Miss Quinzel, please come to my office" the head of the children's nursery said, so the two ladies went to the office.

 **...**

"Well, what can I do for you?"

When Harleen sat in the chair, thinking about how to pack this whole thing best, that the director would not ask questions and would not come to the thought that she would bring her children ... where else. She finally smiled briefly for a moment before the young blonde approached an answer.

"I know it is a short time, but I would like to leave my twins from the daycare from today. We want to go tomorrow from tomorrow to a good friend away from Gotham ... they hear what is going on in this city, the crime rate and The violence is really very high, and I have found a new job in the place where my friend lives, "Harleen explained, log without turning red.

She had not told the head she was working at Arkham Asylum and the blonde was pretty sure it would be so much better. She did not want Miss Flowers to ask, and she seemed to understand her answer because the headmaster nodded thoughtfully.

"Of course this is a pity, Miss Quinzel, but I understand, of course, if they want to move with their children, thank you for letting me know, because there are parents who do not unsubscribe their children and we learn through friends they moved Are "Miss Flowers said, handing Harleen the files about Ruby and Dylan, which the young blonde accepted smiling and then rose from the chair.

"Thank you for your understanding, Miss Flowers, I will pick them up tonight" Harleen replied, then left the day-nursery. The records of her two children would later destroy her as well as the birth certificates. But first she would go to the Arkham Asylum and hope that the matter would work with the stuffed cat.


	14. Chapter 14 - Lost

**Lost**

"Good Morning Miss Quinzel, i hope you slept well"

The cheerful voice of a keeper hit Harleen after she had entered Arkham Asylum and was just on her way to her office.

Actually, she did not want to get into a small talk, she wanted to get rid of the documents as quickly as possible and concentrate on her work. However, the keeper was one of the few who had been directly friendly to her from the beginning.

"Good morning, I had a ... pleasant night, is there something new?" The young blonde replied, bringing a brief, friendly smile.

"Oh, not much that only a few carers have got a broken arm, they have probably ignored the safety instructions, you have another meeting with the Joker today?"

If one does not pay attention to the safety instructions ... it can be unsuccessful for the carers who work here. Harleen nodded to the last sentence

f the friendly keeper.

"Yes ... I have to prepare for this session," she said, giving the keeper once more a friendly smile before she passed him and finally reached her office.

It was just as barren as the office of the director of psychiatry. Only with the small difference that many files were on the desk and a paper shredder. There was a small window that showed the dark sky.

"Looks like rain" murmured Harleen, before putting her handbag on the floor.

By habit, she then pulled the file of the joker out of the desk drawer and opened the first page. There was all the information you knew. For example the occupant number, as he was called and why he was here. Harleen a lot, the joker had so often managed, in an inexplicable way to disappear again and again from Arkham. Thoughtfully, she once wrote about the many notes she had made during the last few months.

 ** _\- Bad childhood_**

 ** _\- Father with alcohol problems_**

 ** _\- Often hit_**

 ** _\- Want that only someone laughs about his jokes_**

 ** _\- Chemicals_**

 ** _\- Batman_**

All in all, Harleen felt responsible for this man. Of course, she also had other patients here in Arkham. But the joker fascinated her so much and aroused great compassion in the 22 year old. How could she help him? He had had such a bad childhood, was always beaten by his alcohol-dependent father, and he wanted to make people laugh. Yes, he wanted someone to laugh at his jokes. And when the Joker had tried to make his father laugh, he only got more punches.

So he told her at the last meeting, what kind of hatred he had on Batman. Harleen had already been able to crystallize it, but the background story, why he hated Batman so, had then shocked her. For he had been the one, who had thrown the Joker into a container of chemicals. So it was clear, why Joker hates Batman.

 **...**

All in all, Harleen felt responsible for this man. Of course she had other patients here in Arkham. But the joker fascinated her so much and aroused great compassion in the 22 year old. How could she help him? He had had such a bad childhood, was always beaten by his alcohol-dependent father, and he wanted to make people laugh. Yes, he wanted someone to laugh at his jokes. And when the Joker had tried to make his father laugh, he only got more punches.

So he told her at the last meeting, what kind of hatred he had on Batman. Harleen had already been able to crystallize it, but the background story, why he hated Batman so, had then shocked her. For he had been the one who had thrown the Joker into a container of chemicals.

She could not imagine what had to suffer for the pain of the Jokers and so she could understand the hatred of Batman. He'd hit the joker again and again. In humored again and again.

"My poor Angel..."

Unconsciously that she had used these words, Harleen closed the file of the Joker thoughtfully and then bent down to her handbag, which she had placed on the floor. She quickly fished the birth certificates and the twins' files.

"It's better, if nobody can figure it out ... they're supposed to grow up ... without a mum that's fall in Love with a criminal...or take more Attention to him...as for her Children..."

With these words the psychologist harnessed the two birth certificates a little later into the paper shredder and switched it on. A few minutes later only tiny pieces of paper were left of the birth certificates.

Next, Harleen wanted to do the two acts that had given her the head of the day nursery. Actually, the blonde wanted to throw this immediately into the paper changer, but she was interested in how her two children had been observed and judged. So she first read the files her two children through.

On the whole it was exactly what Harleen had suspected and so she also disposed of the two files in the paper changer, which however had a lot of work with it and thus was also very noisy.

The attendants had observed that her little Ruby, rented many of the other children and was more quietly and occupied with herself. She would also be very calm and shy. On the other hand, Dylan was the complete opposite, he was open and was able to play nice, with almost everyone, but he would protect his sister very much and take often care of Ruby.

Harleen saw nothing bad about it, they were still young and would develop. She also found it good that Dylan took care of his little sister. That was what her own bigger sister liked to do, and when Harleen was honest with herself, she had hated this. Not because she'd gotten her hair back with her older sister, just to get five minutes later, no, her older sister always meant to explain the world to her.

When the paper shredder finally finished the work, the blonde finally took the paper snips in a trash can. Tomorrow, she would quickly throw it away or light the garbage in there ... so that you would know nothing about her babies.

Satisfied, she went back to her bag and pulled out the little fabric cat. Their appointment with the Joker would be on the line, so she hoped to make some progress.

Five minutes later the heels of her black shoes echoed on the floor of the corridors, and she went confidently to the room where today's meeting would take place. Firmly convinced that the joker would not be able to get rid of it today, she entered the room after the guards, who were standing with their arms in their hands, had checked their small identification card. Harleen always wore this little shield on her white coat.

As soon as she had sat down on the chair, at the small table, the kitten in her hands, the door opened, and a few attendants brought in the joker. To Harleen's displeasure, he had a forcedjacke around and she had actually ordered that he did not need to wear these during their conversations. But the guards said it was an important non-debatable security measure.

 **...**

"Dr. Quiiienzel ... I live with you for these moments"

It was already over with Harleen's plans not to fall into the appearance or the voice of the joker. They burst like a soap bubble, and Harleen could not help smiling. His words flattered her, and she felt like her heart beat a little faster.

At least to get her heart beat back, Harleen glanced at the kitten in her hands. What was this man about? He let the butterflies dance in her belly, without which Harleen could explain where they had come. He had something so fascinating and mysterious about him that she did not get around to throw her plans overboard.

"What have you got there?"

Apparently, Harleen had been looking at the little fabric kitten that the joker had noticed their concentration on. So she raised her head smiling, lifted the fabric kitten so that her patient could see it.

"It´s a kitten"

While the blonde said that, she moved her head and the two front paws of the Cuddle Toy kitten.

"So attentive"

It was these words and his gaze that prompted Harleen to put the kitten on the table a little later, and his ... Mr.J so he wanted to be called to see. His eyes had something mysterious, and Harleen leaned closer to him automatically.

Then she already felt his lip on hers and it was indescribable. She just kissed the man she had so immortally fallen in love with, and Harleen became aware of the kiss at the latest, so she loosened her lips after a few seconds, leaned back, then slid a loose strand of hair somehow behind her ear.

"There's something you could do for me, doctor"

She could do something for him? Immediately, Harleen was clear that she would do anything for this man ... with these eerily mysterious blue eyes, this unique character and that wonderful voice.

"Everything ... I mean, of course"

To reiterate their answer, Harleen nodded unconsciously. If he asked her for something, she would hardly be able to refuse this request.

"I need a machine gun"

"A ... machine gun?"

A little speechless, Harleen asked, but instead of answering, he had only a faint laugh from the Joker before showing his metal teeth.

"Of course..."

This one word left Harleen's mouth still before the door opened with a beep and the guards came in to get the joker back into his cell.

"We bring him back to his cell"

The voice of the keeper pushed like wool into her ear and so the blonde was only a nod and a muttered, is ok, capable. As fast as she could, she left the room, ran into her office just to grab her handbag and then leave Arkham Asylum.

She wanted to get this item that Mr.J so urgently needed, and since she was free ... she'd get something else in the city right away ... from the zoo, after all, you had promised the twins, both of them Would each get a stuffed animal ... but since Harleen no longer had the opportunity to visit the zoo with them, she wanted to at least fulfill them.

So she drove with her small car quickly into the city center, parked it and went into a gun shop. When she entered, she ignored the Twilight forms and was glad that the owner hardly asked, for she was lucky enough to have a gun. So it was no problem, with a little charm from her side, come to a machine gun.

When she had stowed it in a black bag in the trunk of the car and then set off for the zoo, Harleen became aware of it.

She could not have made her plans to face the Joker more confidently and not to be distracted by him. She'd fallen in love with the clown Prince of Crime, she'd do anything for him.

She was lost.


	15. Chapter 15 - Memory Boxes

**Chapter 15 - Memory Boxes**

"That makes 25 dollars please"

With a friendly smile, the cashier took the money and gave Harleen the appropriate change back.

"Shall I pack the stuffed toys in a Bag?"

At first, the young blonde wondered, if she should agree with this question, but then she thought it was good to have a bag

"One Bag is for the two is enough, I suppose" was Harleen's answer, and she watched the cashier, now pack the two plush toys, which were, of course, animals from the zoo, into a small bag.

"Have a nice day"

"Thank you" Harleen said, leaving the souvenir shop with the bag in his hand. Perhaps it might seem a bit odd for the other visitors of the zoo to pay a visit, just to buy two things from the souvenir shop and then leave the zoo again.

Since Harleen had better things to do than think about other people's opinions. After leaving the zoo she was returning to her car. The bag with the two Animals, it was a small lion and a penguin, sge oput this bag into the footwell of the passenger seat.

10 Minutes later, Harleen parked her car in front of the residential complex and then set off for her home.

The advantage that ,she was allowed to do have some free Time in the evening , was that she had time to prepare something for the two twins.

 **...**

A few days ago Harleen had bought two small boxes, with an automatic time lock, which she would still have to adjust. The young psychologist wanted to put it on the 17th birthday of the twins ... that would be only in many many years, yet she hoped thus to be able to make the two a joy.

So Harleen would fill the two boxes in green, fill with different objects, she did not want to deny them what nice memories they had had together.

After some searching, the young blonde found a photo album with some photos of the twins and herself, but also of some common trips. With a cautious smile, Harleen looked at the photos, took out a few of them, and placed them in an envelope on which she then wrote the twins' names.

Apart from that, the first pictures that Ruby and Dylan had painted, a pacifier, two T-shirts, which they had bought and where the Word Twin was on it, landed in the memory boxes.

There were also two small books in the boxes, the story of the ugly duckling and the story of beauty and the beast.

"They both love to listen to both stories ... even in many years," said Harleen to himself and looked at the boxes of remembrance and was of the opinion that something was missing ... something that would explain to them ... how Very much her mum loved her.

"A ... letter," muttered the young psychologist, and went to her room, where the desk was.

Thoughtfully, Harleen sat down at her desk and picked up a pen. There was so much, what she could have written in the letter ... but she finally decided, between all these possibilities, to write in some lines of the letter that showed, she loved her two children so much ,and that she never forgot her But it would not be easy for her to separate her work from her private life. She also mentioned that there were many memories in the boxes that they had made during the first two years of their life.

However, Harleen was burdened with an uncomfortable feeling ... she was going to give her babies away, for her own protection ... since she had fallen in love with the joker and since she was no longer able to separate her profession from private life ... And in the long run she would neglect those and before that would happen, Harleen wanted to just know for sure ... just that security they could not give the twins.

Finally, the two letters landed at the top in the green memorial boxes.

When Harleen glanced at the clock, she noticed that it was time to head to the daycare to get her two children off. So she grabbed the money she had put aside ... the night she would spend with the two in a hotel near the nursery. In addition to the money, she also took the pajamas and hygiene items.

It would surely be an exhausting evening and Harleen was hoping to get a little sleep, but she took the two evenings with her two children to enjoy ... it was uncertain when she would see them again Not because their job was just as demanding ... just like the joker.

When she had everything she needed, she set out for the day-nursery again, hoping that this time there would be no older elderly mothers who would be criticized for her young age.


	16. Chapter 16 - Notes

**Chapter 16 - Note**

"Goodbye Dylan and Ruby"

The words from the Manager of the Kindergarten, noticed Harleen still, before she left the entrance door of the Kindergarten behind her. With her twins, she made her way to the car and wondered for a moment, if the other parents would probably talk again, if they found out, that she had moved away with her two children ... but that would not really bother Harleen anymore ... at the latest in a few hours, their two most improtant Things in the World, would be safe ... far from Gotham.

"Okay, we're not sleeping at home today, we're going on a trip" Harleen said, trying to make her voice sound friendly. She wanted to try, not to think of anything negative for the rest of the evening, or to tell her two young children that something was going to happen, that would change her and the twins' lives.

"Zoo Momy?" Dylan asked, looking interested out of the window. Outside it was already dark and Harleen was sure it would be late in the evening if they were to arrive at Alexandria.

"No, sweetie, we'll stay at a hotel tonight" Harleen replied, and after a look in the mirror , she saw that Dylan just nodded and then played with the stuffed animal in his child's seat.

Whether they would come to dinner later, the young psychologist was not sure, but if she were, she would sit down with two children in a restaurant and enjoy the evening.

After several hours of driving, Harleen finally reached the city of Alexandria. It had grown darker even than when they'd left Gotham. Also it was meanwhile 21:00 in the Evening. The two twins were happy, against their expectation, Harleen simply concluded that they had made their Nap sleep in the nursery and had just slept a bit during the Journey.

So Harleen grabbed the bag with the clothes and hygiene items, pegged the twins from their child seats, and then set off with the two, to the entrance of the hotel.

"Good evening, my name is Miss Quinzel, I have reserved a family room" With these words and a friendly mine, the young blonde turned to the person behind the desk.

"Good evening, just a moment, I'm just looking at the system ... ah, it's all right."

"I need your ID, Miss" the young man said, taking the ID card, just to take a quick look.

"Well, here's your room key, two Toddler Beds are already in the room, can I do anything else for you or youre children?" The young man asked, smiling to Dylan.

"Yes, I would like to pay in cash, as we only stay overnight and check out early ... We will have breakfast with relatives" Harleen replied, and had to suppress a yawn, the long drive was slowly but noticeable.

"This is no problem Miss, that would be without breakfast 45 dollars" replied the young man and took the money in cash a little later.

"It's okay, thank you for the key, a nice evening, come on, both of you come with Momy, we look at the room now" Harleen said, then went to the elevators with Ruby and Dylan.

 **...**

Five minutes later, they had arrived in the hotel room, and Harleen dropped the twins' bag onto the bed, then watched as the two children went to their stuffs.

"Ah ... here is this hotel has its own restaurant, how nice" said the blonde to herself and saw no problem with the nearly two-year-old Children, to go to a restaurant in later.

"Your are hungry, huh?" Harleen turned to her children, after she had taken back the small information card , that was in the hotel room.

"Yes ... hungry Momy" the twins shouted approvingly.

"Let's go to the restaurant, you're fine there, you will behave well, do not you?" Asked Harleen, earning a serious nod of her toddlers.

"Yes Momy" Dylan said, placing Ruby's stuffed animal as well as his two children's beds.

"Good evening, what can I bring you?" The waiter had something arrogant in his Glaze, when he had noticed the two toddlers in the high chairs.

"I'll take the potatoes with vegetables" said Harleen, watching only the waiter record it.

"With Fish?" The Waiter wanted to know and Harleen grimaced.

"No ... I do not like fish, then I take the kids menu twice with Chicken Nuggets" Harleen said, and would not eat fish under any circumstances ... no, she hated fish really.

"Can I bring you anything else?" The waiter wanted to know.

"No, but I'd like to complain to your boss, I've noticed the look you threw at my kids, you ignored them, too. Not really friendly, my twins can behave well ... have a good behavior, I can not this say of you"while Harleen said these words coldly to the waiter, the head of the restaurant happened come later, made the waiter a snail, apologized to Harleen, and to the twins , for the rudeness of the waiter, and than the young mother become the half price of the food.

That was good, not only that the waiter had got on the lid, also that she now only half the price for the dinner to pay. It also tasted really good and also the twins ate enthusiastically the Chickennuggets. It was a very relaxed dinner and when the three left the restaurant later, all three were tired.

Back in the hotel room, Harleen moved the two toddlers and escorted them to the bathroom so they could brush their teeth. She then did it and released her strict braid, so her blond hair now open over her shoulders many.

"Momy pretty" Dylan muttered while brushing his teeth with the little toothbrush. His little sister was already finished and spat the toothpaste into the sink.

"Yes Momy looks like Cinderella ... soooo pretty" Ruby agreed with her brother's statement and Harleen put her toothbrush to the side, a smile gracing her lip.

"This is so sweet of you, come to bed my darlings" with these words, Dylan then put his toothbrush aside and ran with Ruby into the bedroom, just to climb the big double bed and wait for Harleen.

 **...**

The psychologist had no problem, that the Twins sleep in her Bed this evening. It would be better, if they would fall asleep with her in the large double bed. So Harleen first set up the small side table lamp, before she turned the light switch on the large ceiling lamp and snuggled to her two children in the bed.

"So, Dylan and Ruby dream well" Harleen said affectionately, feeling the twins cuddling against her.

"Love Momy. Love Momy much" said the two Twins at the same time and then switched Harleen the Lights out. A little later, all three were in the Land of Dreams.

The quiet beeping of her mobile phone , ripped Harleen several hours later from sleep, tiredly the young blonde groped for her mobile phone and switched off the alarm afterwards.

"Oh ... 6: 35 ... the nursery home opens... at 7 o'clock, I have to hurry" murmured Harleen, carefully pushing the blanket aside, not to arouse the two little ones A blue shirt and black trousers from her pocket to quickly disappear into the bathroom. Five minutes later, she quickly moved the half-sleeping twins quickly. The remaining items were still in her car, so she took the two toddlers in her arm, grabbed the room key and then quickly made her way to the reception, to give the room key and then disappear to her car. After putting Ruby and Dylan in their children's seats, Harleen had already set off.

To her happiness, the nursery Home was ten minutes' drive away, from the hotel and the parking lot was empty. That would mean, that no one of the staff would be there. Quickly, Harleen parked the car and decided first to place the memory boxes on which she had written the names in front of the entrance door of the nursery Home.

After that was done, she took the Seats with the twins, grabbed the bag with the two zoo stuffed animals, and brought them to the front door.

She did not know, how much time she would have , before somebody from the staff would show up, or until someone came to the front door. But Harleen was sure that her two Babys were slowly awake.

She squatted in front of the two children's seats and looked a little later into a Pair of blue and green eyes.

"Momy?" The twins asked tiredly and did not seem to recognize the strange place.

"Sssht my darlings ... we will not see each other anymore ...but...but...",Harleen could not speak on for the Moment... she would not see her babies ... she would lose them... but She did not want to risk to be a Mother, that put a Criminal over her Children. It was the only Chance...to only Option.

"Momy loves so much you my wonderful Babys... Momy loves you, Momy will never forget you...please never forget, that i love you both" the first tears had been able to make their way , over her cheeks and Harleen pressed her two toddlers , the cuddly toys from the zoo into their hands. For Dylan the penguin and for Ruby the lion. Then Harleen quickly fished two notes out of her handbag, as well as a pen.

One should know, how the two are called. What are the Names of the Twins. So Harleen wrote the twins' names on the Note Papers, and then attached them to the children's seats before she stand up quickly.

"Take care for each other ... I'll never forget you my babies" Harleen whispered to Ruby and Dylan, before turning with a broken heart back to her car. Seconds later, she drove away and Tears ran fast over Harleens Check.

The twins did not realize , what had happened, and a few minutes later ., they were alone, until as an employee of the nursery Home approached them.

"Oh, no, where do you come from?" What's your name? Oh there are Notes, let´s take a look at them"

The employee had noticed the notes, on the children's Seats and glanced at them, to read what the Names of the Twins are.

 **Ruby Harleen**

 **Dylan Levi**


	17. Chapter 17 - Admission

**Chapter 17 -Admission**

"The two little ones just stood in front of the door in kindergarten?"

The employees of the'Rainbow Children's Home' home sat together in the break room, the children's seats with the twins were standing on the table.

"Yes, I discovered her when I wanted to unlock the door."

"No one was around and the only thing that was next to the children's seats were two boxes, but they were time-locked, but the names of the children were the names, of the two, and I'd say they were twins Look similar "

"Unbelievable ... as if they were animals ... you can make an anonymous appointment with us ... or address us"

"Many mothers or parents generally have different reasons ... one should not condemn them ... do you think the two stood long before the door?"

"No, their hands were not cold, maybe ten minutes ... we can take them, do not we?"

"Yeah, I just talked to the line, it will not be a problem."

"Well, the doctor wanted to come for a check-up for all the children today?"

"Yeah, then he can look at the two new arrivals yes ... the two seem very quiet."

"We should leave them to the other small children, I mean, often new children in contact with our home children"

"Dylan and Ruby, would you like to play a little with the other kids?" One of the female employees turned to the twins.

While Dylan looked at the woman carefully, Ruby held her small hands to her face, as if to escape the woman's gaze.

"Where Momy?" Dylan asked thoughtfully and he was aware that his Momy had left ... but Dylan was of the opinion that she had to come back.

"Momy away ..." Ruby murmured softly and Dylan looked at his younger sister.

"But ... Momy has to come back?" Dylan asked, grimacing.

"Your mom probably can not take care of you, but you're with us now," the young woman told the two and said the sentence in a friendly, slightly childish tone.

"Playing with other children?" Dylan asked after a few seconds and was lifted out of the child's seat a little later and placed on the floor. The same happened with his sister, who immediately tried to hide behind Dylan. All these strange strangers.

"Well, come with us you two" said another employee to the twins, and the two little children followed her out of the room.

"Good, then I'll make the files and record the recording," another employee said, nodding to her colleagues before heading out to one of the offices that were placed on the ground floor.

A few minutes later, the employee sat at her PC and tapped the report and prepared the files of the two twins. Because at the moment was still uncertain how long the two toddlers would remain here. Because the children of the nursery often found time at home.

 _05/04/2001_

 _This morning two small children were found in front of the our children's home._

 _Our co-worker brought the two children, inside the home and we could then establish that they were twins._

 _There were two boxes for the children 's nurseries, which belonged to the twins and the boxes closed._

 _Through the namesheets attached to the children 's seats, we have learned the names of the two. Dylan and Ruby._

And so Dylan and Ruby Quinzel were recorded in the'Rainbow Childrens Home' and would spend the next 3 years here.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - Adoption**

 _A summer day in 2004_

"I am really happy to see Mr and Mrs Jenson, who are interested in the twins, who have been here for more than three years, and they are sure to be looking forward to a new family," said the head of the Children's Home Young couple, who was interested in the adoption of the twins.

"We've been to her colleague a couple of days ago, and we've met a couple of children, and we've noticed that the two twins are really very cute, and we have a six-year-old daughter at home Who would be very happy about siblings, "Mr. Jenson replied kindly.

"We hear this very often, and it is important to us that the children do not only come in families, because the already existing children want a sibling, but once we had had a case that a child from our home had been adopted, some weeks Later it turned out that already existing siblings, the adopters, have been annoyed all the time and the parents have done nothing against it.

It came so far that the child ran away from his home and then stood in front of our door in the morning, which of course we want to avoid and therefore to check beforehand just as it looks with the families and whether they fit with the children, "explained The head of the young couple.

"Oh, but it is not so much fun if the children do not go so well in the family, but we have already talked about it with our daughter, and we explained to her that we would like to adopt two children who have no parents and completely Sorry, our daughter has said that she will take care of her new siblings and take care of them, "said Mrs. Jenson, smiling.

"Well, we had already done a pre-check with them, they both have solid, good jobs in a big company in New Orleans, a large house with an extensive plot, all of which are excellent prerequisites The children have to use it, and our garden offers a lot of possibilities to play. Would you like to sign the adoption papers before? "The head of the children's home asked herself and brought out a portfolio with the papers.

"Yes, the weather is really nice, our little one is at the kindergarten right now, they are out there almost every day and she loves it, we'd love to do that, we're sure we want to adopt the two twins" , Said the couple Jenson now together.

"Well, then I would need her signature here ... and here," said the leader and handed the couple two sheets each, where they had to sign.

"Thanks, is there anything else we need to know about the two before we get to know them?" Mrs. Jenson wanted to know now, after she had signed the papers and her husband was still busy signing off To give.

"Ruby is in contrast to her brother, the quieter one, but both children are incredibly intelligent, very smart and they understand, sometimes so many adult talks well, go openly and kindly to the two, where Ruby will need her time, she "She often wants to hide from strangers, but she is a little more open when her brother is with her," the manager explained, smiling, and was really impressed by the intelligence of the two toddlers.

"Ah, there's the woman who will lead you into the garden," the head added, taking the adoption papers to get a copy for the couple Jenson, while the latter would be taken to the garden to Dylan And Ruby a little closer.

 **...**

"Dylan, you cannot do that!"

"Yes, you are afraid"

"Come on, when you're cool, you jump"

"Are you scared?"

The five-year-old clung to the top rung of the climbing frame with both hands, and looked at his friends, who were pensive on the ground. Somehow it had come to a bet that the one who dares to jump from the highest rung of the climbing frame is the coolest. And Dylan was of the absolute opinion that he has the courage and will be cool.

"I'm not afraid, look" with these words he drew the attention of his friends again, and at that moment he left the rung and jumped. After a few seconds, he got up on the ground, wavered and almost lost the balance, but the blond-haired man managed to cover up this little dilemma with a wheel, and so he stood grinning before his friends. These began to clap.

"Cool Dylan" a friend of his said, and Dylan proudly began to grin at the words.

It was fun to jump and the climbing frame , was now not so high, that you could break something ... and if that happens, it was not so bad.

"Dylan, Mr. and would like to get to know you" the voice the CEO of the Childrens Home, noticed Dylan and he looked interested up to the strange adults who smiled at him kindly. So Dylan walked towards them and held out his little hand.

"Good afternoon, I'm Dylan" he said politely, taking the giggle of his friends. After all, his Momy had trained him well and he would make her proud if he was nice to other adults.

"Hello Dylan, I'm Chloe, and that's my husband, David, we heard your sister and you were here for a long time, did not you?" said to him, shaking his little hand carefully. Subsequently, Dylan withdrew his hand and looked at his new acquaintances for a moment. His pale blue eyes were still sparkling. He knew why the two adults would want to talk to him, he had often seen it with his friends. For adults who are directly dependent on a child, they usually adopt the child. But until now nobody had been interested in his sister and him.

"Yeah, Miss Chloe ... my sister and I've been here for almost three years ... Ruby misses Momy a lot, so I do" Dylan said, his gaze getting slightly sad. Yes, he missed his Momy so much, but he wanted to be strong ... for Ruby. In addition, Dylan still had the hope that his Momy would come back.

"Oh, um, what would you do if you came with us? We have a big house and a great garden" David suggested, trying to change the subject quickly.

"With a climbing frame?" Dylan asked curiously.

"Yes, with a lot of great Outside Toys there" Chloe said, smiling.

"But with Ruby, I do not leave my little sister here alone" Dylan replied gravely.

"Of course, can we say hello to Ruby?" David said gently, and was impressed by how much Dylan seemed to care for his twin sister.

"Yeah ... she's back there. Come with Miss Chloe and Mr. David" Dylan said, smiling, and went ahead to a corner of the garden where there were many trees and flowers, where his sister was.

 **...**

All the noise and playing from the other kids did not bother Ruby. No, she had always retreated to a quiet corner since the arrival, and tried not to enter into conflicts. There were perhaps two or three girls in the nursery with whom she could handle well. But just these girls were taken today on a trip with their godparents. So the little girl with the green hair had settled down in the corner of the garden with the many flowers and trees, and now carefully looked at a daisy.

"Do you like to tell me hello?" She asked the flower softly and held her hand without something happening.

"Cannot you move around like the plant in the zoo?" Ruby asked cautiously, remembering the moment she'd been to the zoo at that time and had met the friendly woman with the red hair.

"Ruby" the voice of her brother, read the little Ruby from the daisy, and she realized that her brother was going straight to her, followed by one of the carers and ... two strangers.

"Who is that Dylan?" Ruby immediately asked uncertainly and nodded in the direction of the strangers.

"Miss Chloe and Mr. David, you ... want to talk to us and get to know us ... you know what that means or?" Dylan asked her softly and took the nod of his sister. Of course, Ruby was aware of what that would mean. Many children found a new home ... a new family.

"But ... Momy ... will be sad" Ruby pointed out carefully.

"Momy said we should take care of us ... and I'll take care of you ... come" with these words, Dylan held his hand out to his little sister, so she could get up. Hesitantly, Ruby grabbed her hand and readied.

So the two twins went back to the couple and Ruby gave them a shy look.

"Hello ... I'm Ruby" she said carefully, hiding behind her older brother.

"Hello Ruby, you have very beautiful green eyes" said David kindly.

"Thank you, sir ..." Ruby replied cautiously.

"Would you like to show us the home once?" Chloe wanted to know just as friendly and the twins nodded at the same time.

A three-and-a-half hour later the couple Jenson had a guided tour through the children's home and now they all stood in the office of the leader.

"Now Ruby and Dylan, would you like to go with the couple Jenson?" the CEO of the Childrens Home asked the twins.

"Yes, but what about our ... Boxes?" Dylan pursued, holding the hand of his sister in a protective manner.

"Boxes?" Chloe asked cautiously.

"You're pretty smart, Dylan The person she put down here,we think it her mother, has given them two boxes, which are time-locked ... we could find out now that she will open on her 17th birthday, and yes Dylan, we The boxes came with you both, of course"

And so it happened, the Dylan and Ruby were adopted by the Jenson family and a few days later with the few possessions they had, to New Orleans.


	19. Chapter 19 - Lunchbox

**Chapter 19 - Lunchbox**

 _June 2016_

Quickly Chloe put the slices of cucumbers on the sandwiches, before she packed them in fresh foil and put into the lunch boxes of the children. This morning all would be late and the three teenagers would have to hurry so they could catch the school bus.

"Good, somewhere there would still be chocolate bars" Chloe muttered as she looked for the small packed bars in one of the kitchen cabinets. She always wanted to give her children something special for the lunch break, and the woman was pretty sure she had only bought three packs last week.

"Hey darling, I do not want to push, but if we want to avoid the morning jam on the streets of New Orleans, we should go so in the next minutes" her husband David stood behind her and breathed a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes, I know ... the kids have to get on their way too, have you seen the three packs of chocolate bars, I'm pretty sure they've put them in the closet" Chloe asked, trying To ignore the caresses of her husband.

"Hm ... I think that Holly yesterday took two packs with her upstairs and the third ... um, I plastered ... I will go to work but fast to the supermarket to buy new" replied David quickly.

"That was for the kids David ... but you love chocolate just as much as Holly ... well, look for where the three stay now... when they come late, they still miss the school bus" Chloe said, closing the door of the kitchen cabinet again. As David made his way to the second floor of the mansion, Chloe cut a little fruit and vegetables, which also landed in the lunchboxes of the three teenagers.

 **...**

The second floor of the villa, belonged more or less to the children and divided as follows. The daughter of the Jensons, Holly had three rooms which belonged to her. On the second floor there was also a guest room, a fitness room, as well as the room of Dylan and Ruby. There was another large bathroom.

"Children, you're missing your school bus, come on" David shouted, then heard a few of the doors open.

"Good morning twins, your lunchboxes are waiting for you now, do you have everything?" David inquired at the twins who nodded at the same time. Both had already put on their school uniforms and quickly ran down the stairs.

"Holly, darling, you have to go, too" with fast steps, David was at the room door of his natural daughter Holly, and was about to open them when Holly opened the door from the inside.

"I'm ready daddy" Holly said quickly, grinning past her father to run into the kitchen like her adoptive siblings.

The twins were already packing their lunchboxes into their backpacks. Dylan and Ruby were still looking very much like each other, both have bright blond hair, Dylan had made it a stylish haircut, a few weeks ago, and Ruby had almost left her chest-long blond hair open. The only difference between the twins was their eye colors. For Dylan had inherited the captive blue of his mother while Ruby inherited the dark green eyes of her biological father.

"The school bus leaves in two minutes ... Holly hurry up" Dylan said.

"Wait for me guys" Holly quickly grabbed her pink lunchbox in her pocket.

"See you Tonight Mum and Dad" Holly said quickly to her parents, before she left the front door just like the twins.

"Ey folks, I wanted to go to the shopping center today, after school. Do you like to join me?" Holly turned to the twins while they went to the bus stop.

"I'm still meeting with the guys from the sports team, maybe another time" Dylan said, fanning his bus ticket from his jacket pocket.

"I ... have something else to do" Ruby said quickly and quietly, avoiding Holly's gaze.

"Oh, okay, you know the mum and dad have their wedding day have in some days, we still need a gift and I'll buy them something special" Holly replied.

"We know, but we have our birthday at Friday Holly, 17 is such a nice number ... we still have to think about what we're doing on our birthday, right Ruby?" Dylan said, climbing into the bus behind Holly. His twin sister nodded quickly and did not want to think of the upcoming birthday.


	20. Chapter 20 - Announcements

**Chapter 20 - Announcements**

In the lunch break, Dylan went to the cafeteria. The first hour he had had the most boring subjects that existed. Math for example, and chemistry. As if he would ever need this again in his life.

"Jenson, sit down with us!" a well-known voice penetrated Dylan in the entrance of the cafeteria in his ear and he stopped before the food issue. The majority of the sports club, sat at one table wait for him.

So Dylan nodded, grinning and grabbed a tray, before he stood behind the other students, who were already waiting for the food issue.

The food in the school cafeteria was okay, unlike his adoptive sister Holly who never got anything to eat here, Dylan liked it.

"A water and a piece of the chocolate cake please" he turned to the friendly assistant who was responsible for the food issue.

"Hello Dylan, no Spagetti today ?" Researched the co-worker, while she prepared the order and put it on the student's tray.

"No, not today, I have my lunchbox with me, with some sandwiches in it" Dylan replied kindly, paid the two things, and then went to the table where he was expected.

"Hey guys, thank you for seat here" Dylan said gratefully before settling down on the pitch.

"Always Bro, so what are your next courses after break", One of his friends wanted to know.

"Physics, Chemistry and Computer Course", the majority of them came back from his other friends.

"History two hours, and then we meet to play basketball?" Dylan said before he took out his lunchbox to free the sandwich from his foil and then plaster it.

"Uff, story is so boring, here in New Orleans, something interesting like this, never happens, and neither of us wants to study history, but afterwards we'll play well, on Thursday afternoon the game. We show them to the Loosers from the other school,that we are the best, they have no chance against us" the captain of the basketball team said, and Dylan smirked at his words. Clear sports spirit and teamwork were very important. But since this important basketball game would be one day before Ruby and his birthday, Dylan did not know if he could provide the necessary motivation and there was something else ... something important.

"How long would the game this afternoon go ... our parents would celebrate a wedding day and I would have to get a gift for them ... somewhere" Dylan researched after drinking the glass with the water empty. Maybe it would be really better to go shopping together with Ruby.

"It's Wednesday Dylan, where is your team spirit?"

"let him alone"

"What do you want now?"

"That you leave our good player alone, we will get the game already"

"Yes, I just wanted to say it is Wednesday ... the game is tomorrow afternoon"

"Oh, sorry Dylan, that goes until about 5pm"

Dylan nodded, only grinning. Sometimes it was really amusing to watch the conversations of his team members. Until 17 o'clock the game would be tomorrow ... then maybe he could still have time to run after the game quickly in a shopping center here in New Orleans, together with his twin sister of course, and bring a present.

"Well, we'll definitely win" Dylan said after a few seconds, then devoted himself to his chocolate Cake.

The lunch break slowly drew to a close, with a knock on his Shoulder, Dylan's team members as well as friends of his took leave of him to come to the appropriate courses in time.

After Dylan returned his tray and put the green lunch box back in his backpack, he set out for the room, where the course's history would be taught. In the half way he met his twin sister, who ran quietly and quietly through the corridors.

"Sister, you have time to come to the bigh game around 17 o'clock tomorrow?" He whispered in her ear. Ruby was so surprised that she shrank, frightened, before she turned to her brother.

"It was youre plan to scare me, right Dylan?" she said, frightened.

"Sorry, it would never have been my intention to scare my little sister" Dylan replied grinning, and they continued on to the classroom.

"Yes, I have something to do tomorrow afternoon, I can be around 17 p.m. there, your team has a game?" Ruby asked carefully.

"Yes, how do you know about it?" Dylan asked.

"All the girls swarm about it ... how hot the guys will look tomorrow" Ruby replied

" Let me guess, you do not count , to those girls who swarm about us? "Dylan asked.

"Maybe we should get a present for Chloe and David ... otherwise Holly calls us horrible adoptive children again. But now we have to go through history ... it's going to be boring" Dylan added, setting up a bored mine, followed by his sister to the room where the History would take place.

 **...**

Even though Ruby and Dylan shared the same view as their classmates, that History is a boring subject, the twins wrote diligently, you could never know when it would come to a test, then one could use these notes certainly. As the two hours the and most of the students were just about to take their papers back to their school case, the teacher asked for their Attention again and it took some minutes , before the class calm down.

"I know that you all have to go to your next course, or to a club, or home, but I have two important announcements to make. As you all have certainly noticed, tomorrow afternoon the basketball game takes place with our school team and we need a few volunteers, it would be nice if a few of you were willing to help us", the teacher began with the first news, handing out a list in which the students could register when they wanted to help with the construction and other volunteers things. A few students from the course entered the list, the teacher stapled the list into his folder and then came to the second announcement he wanted to make.

"So, now to the second announcement, I would like to make, with the agreement of the school leadership, we will go to Louisiana next Week. There we will visit the high security prison Belle Reve, we will take a guided tour. That was all i like to say. Have a nice afternoon"

 **...**

The gym of New Orleans High School was very loud. The game of the basketball team was in full swing. The last minutes had arrived and the high school team was very motivated

"Come on Dylan, throw to me!"

Dylan had the ball and tried to get past the defenders. For a few seconds, the blond head looked to his teammate and finally gave him the ball, only to run seconds later in the direction of the opponent's basket. He and the rest of the basketball team were a good to be relied on, and that's exactly what Dylan liked about his team. The cohesion was incredible and that was probably the reason why they were so good.

"Dylan we love you"

"You can do it"

"Wuhuu Dylan you're so hot"

All the screams of the female students, were only by the way in Dylan's ear, but he didn´t care about them. He focused completely on the game. He was not very interested in the moment, that some girls found him hot. It was important that they would win this game. But just at the moment the last twenty seconds had elapsed, the opposition team had the basketball in their possession and now tried to fit the ball to each other.

So Dylan, like his team members, ran to the group of perhaps three people who protect the basketball.

"Dylan, grab the ball and cut it in" one of his colleagues shouted at him, so Dylan tried to hit the ball. But this turned out to be more difficult than the Dylan had imagined.

Because the opponent team was still ball possession and for him there was normally no chance to come to the ball ... they threw too much.

"Or ... I use my talent to make me a more flexible... at least as far as the landings are concerned" Dylan thought quietly, waiting for the next pass.

The 16-year-old squatted into the squad and made a bike before he went out of the squat and caught the ball in the air, using the remaining time until the landing, to the ball somehow and quite obliquely into the opponent's basket And only seconds later the final whistle sounded.

Dylan, however, was not very elegant after that and landed with a crash on the hall floor and felt a pain in the knee. He had not fallen deeply, had not been able to catch up well enough, and had thus caught a nice scrap on the shinbone.

So much for the topic of Super Basketball Player... in terms of gymnastics, yes, the landings are bad...but he could only get better.

"Wow this was cool"

"Dylan you can never dance ballet"

"We are won, that screams for pizza"

"Well done buddy"

Dylan grinned happily as all his teammates came to him and said he made a good Job. Their team had won and the fans cheered. Although Dylan found the scrap now , not so bad and it would be better in a few days anyway and heal, but with the coach was not negotiate, as regards this point.

"Boy, you're going to break your bones some day... but we've won, are you coming with us?" The coach said to him, and Dlyan laughed briefly.

"Actually i would love to, but I have to go to the city with my sister" Dylan replied, then stand up and leave the coach and his teammates.

Before the entrance to the dressing room, he spotted Ruby, who actually gave him a single packed chocolate bar.

"It was a great game, but we did not have the landing so good..we have to practice more... funny that we can do the Acrobatic starts isn´t it" Ruby welcomed him and Dylan accepted the chocolate bar, only to open it a little later and to eat.

"Hm ... boah the chocolate is really good little sister, so what store we have to go to ... we reach the city center by walking in about ten minutes" Dylan replied while he was eating the chocolate and the two had left the building And made their way to the city centre New Orleans, to buy a wedding gift for their adoptive parents.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, but you played well, ... Holly told me what a great voucher she had from a restaurant and she was by a photographer wo made pictures from her, she gave Chloe and David these two things for their wedding day, all of that are exaggerated ... a little exaggerated when you ask me" Ruby said, and after a few minutes of walking, she pressed the button of a traffic light so they could soon cross the road.

"I am surprised that Holly did not run to this jewelry store and bought a few new earrigs or something like that... do you remember how much Chloe and David were happy about the pictures we painted for them... as we were 8?" Dylan replied, shaking his head.

"Yeah ... you can also make someone happy with normal gifts ... Momy was also happy abput the homemade gifts from us ... or if she'd known it came from the heart" Ruby replied.

"Normal gifts ... hm, you bring me to a sister idea, but you're right, I'm glad mum has teached us manners, it's better not always to have everything ... not like Holly. I'm looking forward to seeing her face expression, when she sees our wedding gift ... it's green, come on" with these words, Dylan walked across the street and Ruby followed her older brother.

"You'll immediately see what my plan is... how well the shopping center has opened up to 10" Dylan replied, after crossing the street the shopping center.

"Gift's and Card's ... have cards for every occasion, we'll definitely find a good wedding day card" Dylan said confidently, followed by Ruby the shop. There were quite a few cards and a huge selection Wedding anniversary cards.

"Hm ... how long are they married?" Ruby wanted to know thoughtfully.

"... no idea, but look here, there are also those who do not have a number on it, what do you think of it?" Dylan wanted to know and drew out a wedding anniversary card on which in colorful letters everything good for the wedding day stood, Among them were two wedding rings and a cake.

"Pretty ... I'll see if they have anything small, a gift set, or so ... just take the card ... it's not good or" Ruby agreed, then headed for the gift corner So the twins left the store fifteen minutes later with a signed card and a small chocolate set, and were satisfied with what they had bought for their adoptibers.

"Everybody likes chocolate, now we just have to hope that we get our bus home," said Dylan contentedly.

"Dylan ... we have birthday tomorrow ... I'd like to do something ... for Momy, I mean, she's definitely thinking about us or...she will not forget us..or?... maybe we can do something after the school or maybe we go to the zoo? "Ruby asked.

"Good idea, we can do something together tomorrow ... I do not really want to spend my birthday, with a pack of strangers" said Dylan Hugged his sister once.

"There comes our bus, we can run both good or?"

 **...**

The twins still got their bus and arrived half an hour later in the neighborhood where they lived. Dylan rummaged out his front-door key and read Ruby's forehead. When Chloe and David got their wedding gift, their reactions were so wonderful.

"This is so sweet of you" Chloe said with a touch of emotion and wanted to drag Ruby into a hug, but the shy girl just stepped back a step.

"It's nothing against you Chloe ... but I do not like body contact ... so much ... please do not be angry or mad at me" Ruby said apologizingly, looking at Chloe with unsure eyes.

"Ruby, every thing is ok, we're really happy about your gift" Chloe replied, giving Ruby and Dylan an honest smile. The best thing for the twins, though, was the stupid facial expression, of their adoptive sister Holly.

Apparently, Holly could hardly believe, that her parents were happy about such a simple gift. But the twins were very happy about the speechlessness of Holly, when she disappeared without a word in her room. So the wedding card was a good idea.


	21. Chapter 21 - Candles

**Candles**

Dylan's mobile phone alarm went on at exactly 6:45 in the morning and the teenager opened his blue eyes. Today was his birthday and he talked to Ruby yesterday, about how they would spend their birthday together. The two finally came to the conclusion, that they would drive to the Audubon Zoo after school. This was still in New Orleans and there was a bus that drive there from the school.

"Happy Birthday Brother" the quiet voice of his sister relaized Dylan surprised, and quickly straightened up in his bed.

Ruby was already sitting in her school uniform on the edge of the desk and smiled at him. Her chest-length blond hair, Ruby had braided to two braids that hung over her shoulder. The young blonde had a small parcel in her hand and was visibly amused at the surprised face expression of her brother.

"Ruby ... how long are you sitting there?" Dylan wanted to be surprised and hit the blanket aside to stand up.

"For a while, I thought I'd have to congratulate my big brother at first" Ruby replied, smiling.

"Oh ... okay, then Happy Brithday to you sister ..." Dylan quickly moved to his school uniform, then took the small Ruby package.

"Wow cards for the next basketball game, that's so cool, thank you Ruby" Dylan gently hugged his little sister and placed the cards carefully on his desk.

"Chloe and David have been in the kitchen since six o'clock and are preparing something" Ruby replied and slid off the edge of the desk.

"Maybe you should do something with the comb for your hair" Ruby advised him before she left her brother's room to get her backpack from her room.

"I should really get my hair combed, or else David says I look like a gangster again" Dylan joked with himself before he went to the bathroom. A few minutes later, the boy was ready and went with his twin sister down the stairs, which would lead to the ground floor.

 **...**

"It smells of pancakes ... I love pancakes" said Dylan, looking interested in the direction of the open kitchen door.

"Happy Birthday Dylan and Ruby" Chloe and David said when the twins had entered the kitchen. On the kitchen table were two small pancake pies, a large cake with 17 candles on it.

"We can drive you to school today, so you can have breakfast a little longer" David told the twins, after they had sat down to eat the pancakes.

"Cool, this is really great of you" said Dylan as he plastered his pancake tower.

"Yes, thank you" Ruby added, putting some chocolate sauce on her pancake.

"Twins, I have something for you," with these words, Holly also came to the kitchen and put two wrapped gifts on the table. The twins paused, put the knife and fork aside, and accepted the presents. They were a bit surprised at Holly's action, because their adoptive sister had given them little in the last few years.

"Thank you, Holly," Dylan and Ruby said in sync and opened the gifts of their adoptive sister.

"Wow a t-shirt in green with the words Twin, that's ... cool thank you Holly"

Holly had bought the twins a green t-shirt with the inscription Twin. Now Dylan and Ruby had the same T-shirt.

"Yeah, I thought you could not get lost when we went on a family trip. Do you remember, when we were on the farm and you two were gone?", Holly grinned.

"Yes, we wanted to free the poor imprisoned chickens, somehow unfortunate that we had not done it...the farmer stopped us" Dylan laughed, remembering the trip. Ruby and he had just disappeared and wanted to free the chickens from the barn so they could run away. Their action had not worked out then.

"But it was funny" Ruby said, looking at the shirt for a few seconds.

"Yeah, but the T-shirt is really a good idea Holly," Dylan said.

"I'll do the shirts in the laundry, so you both want to spend the day at the zoo after school?" Chloe asked herself about her adoptive children.

"Yeah, Mum went to the zoo with us often when we were little..so we are going there after so" Dylan said.

"We'll be back soon...i think" Ruby added.

"Well, we wanted to go to a restaurant with you, it's Friday and you can sleep out tomorrow" said David smiling.

"We can pick you up from the zoo, just write to us when you're on the way to the exit" Chloe added.

"We will do...thank you both"

 **...**

"...the pancakes are really good Chloe", Dylan said, then devoted his attention to his breakfast.

"Dylan, Ruby you still have to blow the candles on the cake out, before we drive" Chloe and David stood with a camera in their hand behind the cake to hold on to that moment.

"You're making a photo collage from it again, or?" Every year you take a picture of their birhtday.

Dylan smiled, then stood beside his sister, ready to blow the birthday candles out

"Wish you something twins" their adoptives said as Ruby and Dylan blow out the candles on the cake. Of course, the proud adoptibers had captured this moment with the camera.

"You look so cute as you were 11 years old..." Chloe smiled.

"Let's go now to the car" David said, and the family set out to leave the house.

"Funny that they do this every year..you now Ruby, the Picture.." Dylan said to his Sister.

" Yeah ... like every year again...do you know what i wish me...i wish we were by Momy" Ruby said, and her gaze was sad.

"So do i...to sad that this Wish never come true...i miss Mum so much...do you think that she think sometimes at us..." said Dylan, before he and Ruby sat in the car and then they were driven to school. This request, this deep wish could not chance the candles on the birthday cake.


	22. Chapter 22 - Zoo again

**Chapter 22 - Zoo again**

"See you tonight, yes, we send you a sms, when we are on the way to the exit from the zoo, thank you for driving people," Dylan said, grabbed his backpack and get behind Ruby out of the car.

"And you really do not want a party?" Holly ran alongside the twins and still could not understand the planning of her adoptive siblings.

"Because we had enough from your party last year Holly ... I think when I'm 18 next year, I'll be celebrating in Vegas ... or somewhere where there are not one hundred school friends in my house" Dylan replied, laughing.

"It was a very wonderful party and my friends still talking about it " Holly replied.

"Sure, the guys from my sports team said they thought your party was so great, because there was free alcohol?" Dylan researched.

"Just because you do not have any alcohol, you are not 18 years old yet ... that's soooo a pity" Holly said with a pity.

"There are other things that are fun, and maybe we're lucky today and are allowed to drink something, right Ruby?" Dylan joked.

"Yeah, that would be really funny" Ruby agreed with her brother's statement.

"You're still dreaming, you're a young man, so I have to go to my courses, see you tonight" Holly went to the room where she had her courses now.

"What is so hard to understand, that we do not want to spend our 17th birthday with some people around us?" Dylan asked as he walked along a corridor beside his sister.

"Do you think Mum would have gone to parties often ... if she had had the chance?" Ruby replied, stroking the jacket of her school uniform briefly.

"Hm ... as far as I can remember ... she did a lot of work ... we did break these snow ball at some time, remember?" Dylan answered after a few seconds.

"The snow globe ... I think I remember it .. but I think she was very happy with her work ... but we do not have to make a party ... when Chloe and David say we have to make one ... I mean for Holly they've also do one ... every year" Ruby researched.

"Hey, do not worry , if we do not want a party, then Chloe and David are not going to organize any, and we're not like Holly" Dylan grinned, smirking his little sister on the shoulder. He does not make as much thought in the point as you young blonde.

Dylan knew that Chloe and David would never do anything, that he or his sister would not like, or what was against their will. The 17-year-old had already noticed this when they had already spent a week with the Jenson family. Chloe and David had never wanted to force the two. Not even when he was not interested in eating a certain vegetable, Dylan had explained to his adoptionists at that time, for his age, even very factually, that he did not like it and did not want to eat this vegetable. And Chloe and David understood. So why should they hold a party when they said they would spend the afternoon after school in the zoo?

"Yeah, I'm very happy, too ... Holly can be very stressful ... we're against ... not so hard" Ruby said with a smile and her worries were blown away. But in that point Dylan had to agree with his sister. It was really good that they were not like Holly ... no Holly was a spoiled girl who showed her this side of her too ... just not in the presence of her parents.

"True words ... but it is good that we and Holly are completely different ... I mean you are a very quiet, smart person who likes to be in the company of animals ... I am a sporty person, Who needs to protect his little sister ... and yet we are twins, we have so many things in common" Dylan said.

"Wow ... with 17 you get exactly the same profound saying from you ... as two years ago ... but I'm also glad we are different ... imagine you would likr white chocolate ... then my secret candy bag would be empty" Ruby laughed softly.

"White chocolate, stay away with me that please ... I like rather raspberry chocolate" Dylan grinned.

"So, sister, we'll see each other later. Luckily, I'm much better off in social science than you" Dylan said.

" Yes ... but I've taken the psychology course, and I'm the best Student in it" Ruby said, before they made their way to her courses. Yes differences could be something great.

 **...**

"All the best Dylan, let it crash"

"Pick us up some from the cake"

"As if he would eat a whole cake alone, he is in the basketball team"

"Yes, but he likes cake"

Dylan smirked at the statements and congratulations of his Friends and went off for the exit of high school. He would meet with Ruby at the Pausenhof and from there to the bus stop, from where the bus would go, in the direction Zoo. Sure, his Friends and fellow students wanted to wish him a happy birthday, but he would not give them a piece of the cake. It was Friday and when they were going to eat with Chloe and David tonight, Dylan would be hungry again.. And the small tower of pancakes had already finished him this morning. He was still full of it and yet Dylan was very much looking forward to eating in a restaurant tonight.

"You do not look like Holly"

"Remember Lissa, Ruby and Dylan are adopted"

"Yeah ... that's what I know ... but Holly still looks completely different ... than her"

"Do you think people are looking for the adoptive children so , that they fit to the hair or eye color"

"But I thought you would do that"

"Oh ... do you think so, why is she at the environmental club again?"

"Because I save every earthworm from a bird"

"Yes, you are the heroine Lissa"

"Oh, Ruby your brother is coming"

Ruby smiled at her two girlfriends who were with her at the environmental club. The two girls are her Schoolfriends for so many years and they know, that her brother and she were adopted, and the discussion about Dylan and herself, that they don´t look like Holly, amused Ruby a little. Of course, they did not look like Holly, because her adoptive sister had curly black hair and brown eyes. But Ruby liked the environmental club, not only because there were nice people who had no problem with her, no the club, as the name already said, was involved in the environment, well he discussed different topics and made trips to parks In New Orleans.

"Hello Ladys, I do not want to interrupt your definitely exciting environmental conversation, but my sister and I have something to do now" said Dylan grinning to the other two girls, who began to giggle.

"See you Monday ... bye" Ruby said kindly to her girlfriends, before she took Dylan on the way to the bus stop.

"And are you so fed up too with the pancakes?" Dylan inquired while walking.

"Yes ... but I'm looking forward to visiting the zoo ... maybe there are penguins" Ruby said smiling.

"Did you actually see the penguins when we visit the Zoo as toddlers?" Dylan wanted to know when the bus stopped and the two of them started.

"I've heard how enthusiastically you said, that there are penguins swimming in the water" Ruby said, rubbing one of her blond hair out of her face.

Twenty-Five Minutes later, the twins were in the middle of the Audubon Zoo. They had already seen some of the animals and were now on their way to the lions.

"When we talking about old times, Ruby, I thought it was so brave of you to tell these children they should stop annoying the Lion Baby" Dylan said after a while.

"Really? I found it so stupid that this child constantly knocked on the Window"Ruby's cheeks turned red.

"Sure, you can repeat it, if any child thinks you have to knock against the window here" Dylan joked and headed to the lions' enclosure with Ruby.

The animals were lazy sitting in the sun and seemed to keep a nap and enjoy the good weather. After all, it was a very nice day.

"Do you want an ice cream?" Ruby asked after watching the animals for a few minutes.

"Ice cream, who says no for this, perhaps with a coffee?" Dylan agreed, raising his thumbs up and finding the offer of his little sister really good.

"I'll take a hot choclate, but there's certainly a cafe or something" Ruby said as the twins walked along the zoo's deposit.

In fact, they found a small cafe, ordered their drinks and ice cream cups, which were also taken a few moments later.

"Is food in zoos always so expensive?" Dylan asked, putting away his purse.

"We could have taken the children's menu" Ruby chuckled, and began to eat her ice cream cup.

"That would have been very cool, after all, you're still not fully grown with 17, is not it?" amused by this thought, Dylan also dedicated his ice cream cup.

"Look Ruby there is a playground, come it'll be fun" Dylan pointed out to one of the playgrounds in the zoo.

"It's late afternoon ... amazing how fast time passes ... are we not too old for it?" Ruby looked at the empty playground.

"We still have time, now come" without waiting for the answer of his twin sister, pulled by the hand and ran with her to the playground.

 **...**

"I'm so happy," Dylan said.

"Yeah, it's really like that ... this whole zoo atmosphere, now only a plant that is pointing to me is missing" Ruby said loudly to her thoughts.

" Yes, as we were eating ice and the sun was shining and ...wait what are you talking about a plant?" Dylan looked at his sister.

" Yes, really, I saw a very small plant and a woman talked to me", Ruby replied.

"It's hard to believe", Dylan said with a smile on his face"

"Well then let's slowly go to the exit, just sent a SMS to David ... then afterwards this dinner in a restaurant we our boxes finally "


	23. Chapter 23 - Letter

**Chapter 23 - Letter**

Many hours later, the five had finished eating in the restaurant and Chloe and David were waiting for the waiter to come with the bill.

"Thanks Chloe and David for the delicious food" Ruby thanked her adoptive parents quietly and noticed the smile of Chloe and David seconds later.

"We really like you Ruby, youre welcome, we're so happy that we were able to take both of you years ago" Chloe replied, giving the 17 year old an honest, warm smile.

"We appreciate that very much ... I think I would be torn out of this home very boring" Dylan replied, laughing. He had really played with the thought at that time, but quickly noticed that it was nothing. The nursery had been so well secured and his acrobatic arts were not so great at the age of 5 years.

"Dylan, my friends told me about your performance at the baseball game" Holly said, and Dylan thought she heard a trace of envy in her voice.

"The genes, though we do not know if our mum was so good ... in acrobatics, but we've done well over the years" Dylan said with a grin on his lips.

"Yes, I had saved a cat from a tree with a few jumps in the sixth grade" Ruby added, and a small proud smile graced her lips for a few seconds.

 **...**

Twenty minutes later the family sat in the car and drove back to New Orleans. The Jensons were very happy with the food in the restaurant. The twins were silent and busy their own thoughts. Of course, this evening had been great and yet both , Dylan and Ruby had to think about their family ... to their mum and all that they could remember. Not even her name knew the twins and the more they were looking forward to the memory boxes, which they would later get.

"Mum ... Dad I have to ..." Holly could not finish her sentence, because her face suddenly got a very pale color and David, who was driving at the wheel drove to the roadside, where Holly also had already open the door and had to surrender seconds later.

"Maybe she should not drink that cocktail" Ruby chuckled softly, and Dylan grinned at her.

"Amusing sister, but I'm sorry for the food ... but she definitely wanted a cocktail" Dylan replied softly.

"How good we had only a coca cola and a tea" Ruby replied.

After Holly had calmed down, she went back in the car.

 **...**

When the family Jenson had parked the car, in front of the big house in New Orleans, Dylan was more or less asleep, half lying on Ruby. The young lady found this, of course, anything but not great and tried to arouse her twins brother somehow, which she did not succeed at first.

"Dylan, wake up" Ruby hissed at him, and after a few seconds the boy opened his blue eyes.

"You're a wonderful head pillow Ruby" Dylan said, stretching himself before he went down from Ruby.

"Yeah, and because you're dripping around here, the others have gone in, come on ... we're definitely going to get our boxes, are we?" Ruby tried to motivate him and buckled a little later To leave the car.

"Your skirt got a spot from the sauce ... how good we have more school uniforms" Dylan pointed out.

"Great ... no matter that is , like a broken mirror brings luck," Ruby shrugged, not deciding to interfere.

Chloe and David were sitting in the generous kitchen and had another cup of coffee when they noticed the twins.

"Did you liked birthday twins?" The parents wanted to know and Ruby and Dylan smiled syncron and nodded at the same time.

"Yes, it was really great ... but we still have a question ..." Ruby said, feeling Dylan taking her hand.

"We ... we'd like the boxes ... that our mum had handed out before...she left us in front of the childrens home... they ... they should open today" Ruby added cautiously.

"Of course, we do not want to hide from you" Chloe said, standing up to get the boxes.

"No matter what there, we never wanted to replace you with your mother ... we wish you well, that we could tell you who she is ... but we do not know anything ... I hope we could give you so far a good life "said David to the twins and the two were surprised at this concern of the older.

"We really enjoy it here and thank you for everything, you've done for us so far" Dylan said seriously, getting a nod from Ruby.

Five minutes later, Ruby and Dylan sat on the bed in Ruby's room and looked at the boxes, they had the color green, and with a black pencil the names had been written by her. The boxes were on the floor of Ruby's room and the twins were so tired from the day and the food.

"We ... open them tomorrow" decided the two at the same time and there was quiet for a few seconds.

"Do you think Momy thinking about us ... do you think she is still who we are?" Ruby asked softly into the silence.

"She's our mum ... she certainly had a reason to give us away ... but I do not think she forgot us" Dylan replied.

"I miss her so much Dylan ... every single day," Ruby sighed quietly, feeling Dylan pulling her into embrace.

"I also miss her Ruby ... I miss Mum so much, but we are there for each other, we will never forget Mum and tomorrow we'll open these boxes together, Saturday are perfect to tackle something like that"

 **...**

 _Dylan and Ruby,_

 _I know it has been a long time, many years passed, and you probably do not even know how I look ... you were still so sinisterly small , when I had to make the decision , to give you away... for your own protection._

 _You're probably wondering, why I did that or if I did not love you enough, no. No that was not the case, since I knew that I was pregnant with you, I loved you, from the first day. You're the most important thing in my life and I just would not want, that you could get hurt._

 _It started with your father, you often asked me where your daddy was and I told you he was a bad man. Now that you are both 17 years old, I can explain it more professionally. I thought Raoul Black and I would have a great relationship, I thought he loves me. But when I told him that he became father of twins, he reacted bad...had beaten me and shouted at me. He had told me the truth , that he had just used to get to his dream woman. He reproached me that I would be a bad mother and that he would not have anything to do with me or with you._

 _After leaving the apartment at the time, I tried to forget it and concentrate on my work. When you came to the world, it was certainly not easy, but I did not regret a single day. You two are the most important in my life, Dylan and Ruby._

 _When you were about two years old, I got a job offer from the Arkham Asylum. It was an uncanny opportunity to move forward in my profession as a psychologist and I got the job. Of course, I have previously settled everything, which it with your supervision functions and I am still, enough to take care of you and be there for you._

 _The first few weeks had worked well, the team was always a bit miserable, but I had no problems with the team. Then I got a new patient one day ... he was not like a good person, but Raoul did not make me smile._

 _Every time I had a meeting with this man, I was fascinated by him and caught in his gaze. His green eyes had something captivating about him and his complete radiance was like a charm that lay on me. I was not able to resist him ... he was something special._

 _So it came to me, with this one patient has taken more and more ... I sank in my work, even at home and ... had not noticed how you two have put you in danger ... me became Clear that I was slowly but surely caught in this case and there was no back._

 _But I did not want to neglect you or expose you to other dangers ... so I asked about the nursery school in Alexandria and decided ... that you are better there than when ... a Mum who is hopeless in a case with her Patients, whom they should actually treat._

 _I signed off from the nursery school in Gotham and did not destroy your files and birth certificates... Show what a mother you have heard ... for your own protection. We went to Alexandria at night and I dropped you with these reminder boxes before the children's home._

 _Perhaps you are wondering, what is with the rest of your family ... now you could not count on the relatives of Raoul Black ... I did not want him there more than once, made clear that he has nothing to do with To have us to do. As for my parents ... I have concealed the fact that I was pregnant with you, they would otherwise have insisted that I come back home ... and she would have dictated to me everything I should and should not do. I did not want to ... no I was pregnant with 19 and lived in Gotham for several years, I had the freedom that had always been denied me. You also have an aunt, but she does not know about your existence, just like your grandparents._

 _Well, now I'm 21 and they still do not know anything about ... the whole situation ... it's better for them and for you both._

 _I can understand it, if you blame me now that I was not there for you in the last years you will never see me again or that you always feel something would be missing you ... I can understand If you are angry with me or throw this letter into the next trash can._

 _I do not know how it will go with me ... I only know that I am so fascinated by this man that I could not guarantee your security any more. I am so sorry that I had to give you away ... but I have realized that there is no way back for me and you my two darlings should not suffer from it...you should not get in danger._

 _In the memory boxes you find, other things, still small things, which you so loved much. I have taken two photos of you into the boxes, there are also different visits, as well as your first painted picture, your pacifier, your favorite cuddly toy and among others a copy of the book, the beauty and the beast. There is a chain in each case the boxes, the trailers of the chains you can open and there is a photo of us there in there, it is a few days after the zoo visit in a park emerged. I will love you both forever, please do not forget me and respect each other. I love you both so much...so much._

 _Lots of Love_

 _Your Mum_

 _Harleen Quinzel_

 **...**

Slowly, Ruby and Dylan looked at the items, that were still in the boxes and decided at the same time, that they wanted to carry the chain, with the photo of their mother forever.

The contents of the letter had touched the twins deeply and they were not angry or mad about their mother ... no she had made the right decision and yet Dylan and Ruby would always miss her.

"What has become of Mum?" Dylan asked his twin sister, looking at the painted picture.

"No idea ... but I hope ... she is not doing anything bad ... she had acted to protect us Dylan" Ruby answered softly.

"Yes ... how could we ever be angry with her or give her the blame for everything?" Dylan replied.

"Never ... now we have a picture of her ... she looked so happy with us" Ruby said, smiling at the photo, where she could be seen with her brother and her mum.

"She looks so pretty with the glasses" Dylan said, smiling.

"The waiting for the boxes has paid off"


	24. Chapter 24 - Bus Ride

/Only Two Chapters left until the story is finish :D

 **Chapter 24 - Bus Ride**

"Please clear your garbage, we will arrive in five minutes!"

The journey to Belle Reve had already taken some hours and now the Teacher wanted to get rid of the rubbish, that somehow had come to the floor of the bus . Well, on the one hand, you can understand it, the bus driver of the school bus will not be very enthusiastic, about the rubbish to be cleared up later. Most of the students were not particularly , enthusiastic about the teacher's announcement, but did what was said.

"Why do you drive with the history class, to a prison for criminals?" Holly sat two seats away from the twins, and chatted with her girlfriends about it. She could not understand, why you had to go to such a place? There were enough TV shows about it and Holly did not want to see anything like that in Real Life.

"Maybe because it's about the subject, we're going through right now, you have not really got your sister's plan twins" said a student to Ruby and Dylan sitting diagonally opposite to them.

"She can only shop and spend money ... but I find it quite interesting to see the Prison..." Dylan replied grinning, put his lunch box back in the backpack.

"She certainly has something to complain, about the color of her school uniform", replied the classmate.

"Oh yes ... she complained about the colors of the necktie ... why, at all, it's just a school uniform" Dylan said, shaking his head. He also knew Holly would not attend the course from the next school year, secretly, the 17-year-old was very happy about it.

"Seriously ... how do you deal with her the under one roof?" The classmate wanted to know laughing and then looked out the window.

 **...**

"High-security prison Belle Reve" Dylan read as they passed the sign and the bus rolled onto a large parking lot. While Dylan seemed to be interested in what they were expecting, Ruby was still thinking about, what had happened to her mother, and the patient who had so enchanted her. In contrast to her brother, the 17-year-old did not have much interest in this high-security prison, she preferred to book or visit the shelter to help Animals.

"Well, you will go in two groups and listen to the announcements from the people , who will give us the tour later. If any of you come up with a stupid idea, he will have very long detention" said the History Teacher, after everbody had left the bus.

"Are we in the kindergarten?" One of the students shouted, which made everyone laugh.

"No, but I sometimes feel like that" the teacher muttered, then went to the security checkout to cancel her.

"Wghat if, one of the others, comes up with the great idea, of getting involved with one of the inmates?" Dylan whispered to his sister, that was standing next to him.

"Sure ... but then the person will have a very long detention" Ruby murmured.

"Or Holly complains about something, you do not like and gets a few kicks in your butt" the classmate murmured of the twins.

"That sounds cool too" the twins chuckled, then returned their attention to the Teacher, who came back to the group.

He was followed by a man, who had already looked very good-humored and had a wide smile on his face.

"Welcome to the Belle Reve High Security Jail, I am Griggs and will show you the Prison today"


	25. Chapter 25 - Blue, Green, Blue

**Chapter 25 - Blue, Green, Blue**

"That stinks"

This two Words , described very well, the floor which the group now passed. Because it was the cell of Killer Croc and it stank. What could possibly also be connected with that, which is in the cell waste water and also the remains of the raw meat, which Killer Croc always gets.

"A cannibal, you should not stick your fingers there" Griggs said, and a few girls immediately drew back three steps from the cell.

"Yes, there's a lot of scum, you'll see someone who broke the whole farm before he came here" Griggs said, giving his men instructions to split up the group, so a part of it would go to them and be a part further under his leadership.

Ruby glanced at the water, which one she could see. She wondered, why you had to lock someone up here. The name Killer Croc sounds dangerous and the 16-year-old suspect it , that it was something with an animal. While her classmates and her brother listened to the stories of Griggs, Ruby thought she could have caught a movement in the cell. A growling came somewhere inside the cell and seconds later Killer Croc almost jumped against the bars of his cell. The girl shrugged, but felt compassion for the man. He looked so dangerous ... and yet it was horrible to treat him ... like a monster, Ruby had heard from the stories of Griggs.

Killer Croc threw an angry look at Ruby , before he gave a growling sound, then back into the dark corners of the cell.

 **...**

"Hey Blondi!"

They had been wandering for a few minutes, through many Floors of Belle Reve's and Griggs's, showing them various inmates, all of whom had committed rather minor crimes. Now they just ran past Boomerang's cell, and he'd noticed Dylan, or none of the others had such blond hair.

"What a great nickname Dylan ... Blondi, so we call you now always at the game" teased a colleague Dylan. But the blonde just rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure he did not mean me ..." Dylan replied, shaking his head, looking critically at the man behind the bars.

"Somehow, your sister is with the other group, you're the only blonde-haired one here ... makes sense" Dylan's colleague replied.

"Yeah, well, I mean, you got a really cool necklace ... I can get you what you want, heh, what do you want?" Boomerang turned to Dylan again. The teenager was more than suprised, that the criminals could see his necklace, which he wore. Only the silver chain flashes from time to time out of the T-Shirt, you could not see it so well.

"Sorry, I did not set the chain ...it´s not for sale" Dylan replied, listening to Boomerang seconds later, cursing what he was, and making everything money. But Dylan did not bother, and went with the group to the next inmate of Belle Reve.

 **...**

"Oh, it´s like we are now in the zoo"

The second group, in which Ruby was, was now looking in Deadshot's cell, and he was not absolutely happy about the fac, t that he was staring by some teenagers.

"You're all shit, so if you're interfering," one of the guards said to Deadshot, who accompanied the group.

"Ah, great show the students just what a bunch of shit you are!" Deadshot replied annoyed and got a blow in the face of one of the guards.

The classmates of Ruby began to laugh, apparently they found the situation very funny. But the 16 year old did not like it. She slowly shook her head and completely forgave her shyness.

"You cannot do that, the man did not do anything ... why do they just hit him?" Ruby asked, uncomprehending, looking angry at the guard with her green eyes.

"He's shit, they all sit here for a certain reason, or would you put yourself in the cell for a killer who kills for money" the guard replied coldly and laughed again.

"If he did not kill me ... you do not have to hit him anyway ... he's already in prison ... that's enough, right?" Ruby replied, unable to fully understand the man's argument.

"Yes, listen to what the lady says" Deadshot said.

"Stop talking deadshot!" The keeper snapped at him and wanted to clap Floyd again.

For a reason Ruby could not associate, she instinctively acted, she made wheel and landed full elegance on her feet, and right in the line of fire between Deadhsot and the keeper. The result was that Ruby hit the blow in her face and flinched.

"Ruby, what the fuck! He just wanted to do his job!" Ruby was shattered by her classmates and finally torn away from the cell.

"It was wrong ... I do not like it when is something ... is not fair" Ruby said, feeling the angry gaze of the keeper.

"We go on" said the keeper and his bad mood was clearly heard. One last time Ruby looked at Deadshot, who looked at her in surprise.

"You're familiar to me young Lady" said Deadshot, unable to pinpoint exactly why this student, with her blond hair and green eyes, was so familiar to him. Thoughtfully, he looked after the group, which moved on so slowly.

 **...**

"What's in the cage?" Holly wanted to know when the two group met again and now stood in front of a security area and looked to a cage.

"There is a disturbed lady, she was abused by the joker and has a wheel broken" one of the guards said, and the students looked to the cage, where a woman with blond, wildly protruding hair could be recognized.

"Now comes the best part of the tour, the cafeteria" the guard added, leading the group to the cafeteria.

"Why did you once again sit between the door and the attendant Guard?" Dylan was a bit off the safe area where the cage was, looking at his younger sister worried.

"I wanted ... to protect him from the Hit... they treat the inmates so bad, as if they were animals" Ruby replied. The two had to stop and wait for Griggs. He had heard, of course, that Ruby had stood between one of his men and had hit the blow in the face.

"Wow, you're cool. Fight against the Law Sister" Dylan grinned, then patted his sister's shoulder.

"Do... do you think Griggs will put me in such a cell now?" There was nothing more of Ruby's anger, no she looked at her brother uncertainly.

"Oh, what ... he has been boasting all the time, what a Trash here is and that he and his men have to correct this and all that" Dylan replied, and he did not seem to worry about it.

"Hey, Ruby, I'm impressed" Griggs said, standing right in front of Ruby. The girl automatically grasped Dylan's hand and watched Griggs panicky with her green eyes.

"Ruby thinks you will put her now in one of the cells" said Dylan, heard Griggs' laughter later.

"No, but if you're looking at dangerous Women, you should look at our Crazyness in the cage, you can defend yourself" Griggs grinned, giving the keeper a sign to open the door to the cage area.

 **...**

Surprised, Ruby went through the area, also because she was interested in who was sitting in the cage, but the 17-year-old did not let go of her brother's hand as they approached the cage.

"This is Harley Quinn, disturbed, has a wheel off and is so damn strong for such a petite lady. Actually a shame; that she is so disturbed, at that time she was Quinzel and was a recognized psychologist, well that happens when one to still disturbed people come together"said Griggs and the person in the cage stirred slowly and brought out in an angry scream.

"SHUT UP YOURE FUCKING MOUTH! HARLEEN IS DEAD!"

The blonde woman with the tousled hair, climbed down her ropes and glared at Griggs.

The twins had gone back a step , as she had taken the loud angry voice, but Griggs only laughed at the words of Harley.

"Get closer, the disturbed cannot do anything to you . if she touches the bars, she gets an electric shock" said Griggs to the twins and a sly smile smiled his face.

Carefully, the twins came closer to the cage and now stood with their back to Harley. Neither Ruby nor Dylan knew not anything exactly what to say. The two agreed , that the electric shock was absolutely no human method. But the twins saw at the moment , only the woman with the blond hair on the floor of the cage ... almost like an animal that was waiting to attack.

"Well, sister, you want to stand between the Prisoner and the guards?" Dylan wanted to know.

"She has pink and blue hair ... that looks pretty" Ruby replied, looking at Harley's hair for a moment. It was unusual.

"Hey Crazyness, you have a visit, how about you turn around!" Griggs called Harley contemptuously, and then Harley went into an upright position and turned to the twins.

Blue saw green and blue again. Nobody said anything and the twins just looked at Harley Quinn. The blue eyes of the Queen of Gotham glittered with madness and she smiled.

"Harley Quinn, queen of the underworld and property of the joker" she said, holding out her hand.

"You have very nice hair Miss" Dylan said, watching as Harley pulled back her hand.

"Oh, it's so nice of you Sweetie" Harley giggled and began to play with one of her pink hair strands.

"Ruby ... do you have that ... feeling too?" Dylan whispered to his sister, glancing at the blue eyes of Harley Quinn. These eyes reminded him of something he could not classify.

"Yeah ... it feels ... so ... familiar" Ruby whispered and could not take her eyes off Harley, who was busy with her hair strand.

Ruby also had that feeling, that made her this woman and especially her eyes so familiar, but the young blonde could not classify why. It was strange and when the twins looked again in the eyes of Harley, who glittered with madness, Dylan grabbed the Part of his necklace to take a quick look at the picture in it.

"I like your eyes, they remind me of the eyes of my Puddin" Harley said, looking at Ruby with interest. Of course Ruby's green eyes, could be likened to those of the Joker, but the young blonde could not do much with the Name Puddin, so she smiled shyly, then lowered her gaze to the ground.

"It's ... the same eyes, look at the picture" Dylan stared at her with the elbow and Ruby looked at the photo. It looked so great, like a happy Moment, where everything had been perfect. Harleen, Dylan, and she grinned cheerfully at the camera, and the psychologist's blue eyes shone with delight. No doubt, it was the same eyes ... they were the eyes of their mum.

"You mean that ... that ..." Ruby was bewildered and stared at the photo ... it all seemed so unreal and she could not believe it. But Dylan was also confused and glanced from the photo to the woman in the cage.

"Momy?" Ruby asked her now her green eyes filled with tears, she had recognized that it was her mother. Ruby took a step closer and hoped to get a reaction from the woman. But Harley just looked at Ruby, confused, before she burst out laughing.

"You confuse me Blondi, I do not have any children" Harley giggled, feeling amused at the fact that Ruby thought she was her mother. What a nonsense, she was Harley Quinn and had no children.

"But ... you have the same eyes as Momy and ..." Ruby's voice failed and the first tear had popped her way over the student's cheek.

Dylan stepped beside his sister and fished her chain from her neck. He was sure Harley Quinn was acting like her mother ... he felt it and she could not remember that..that ... was sad.

"Miss Quinn ... do you remember ... what is this picture?" Dylan asked, handing Harley quickly the open trailer.

"We are it...we are you chidren Mum ... please ... you ... you've written that Letter and made that Picture, you told us... that you'll never forget us" Dylan added softly as Harley looked at the photo and her blue eyes were glassy.

"Now come, your teachers are already waiting for you"

The twins were taken away from the cage , but they tried to fight against it. However, they were unable to keep up with the strong guards. The twins were brought back to the group and did not know how Harley Quinn would react to the trailer with the photo.


	26. Epilogue

/So we are at the and of the Story and i hope you all liked it =)

 **Epilogue**

4 weeks later

"Ruby, Dylan open the door, you've been so silent for weeks and do not talk to us!"

The voices of David and Chloe echoed at the door of the room, but the twins would not dream about of opening the door , If they wanted to be alone, it was their business. Her adoptiv parents would not get a word out of them and the two had only one focus. Her mother.

After Ruby and Dylan returned from the trip to Belle Reve, the twins have their façade that nothing happened and everything would be good for a few days ... but the encounter with her mother had her changed. They wanted to do everything , that they could to see her again and get them out of this stupid prison. They were no longer the cheerful twins, no, they had changed their character, they had grown colder, Ruby was talking more now.

"Disappear from the door, we're not talking to you" Dylan hissed angrily, tossing a shoe to the closed room door.

The 17 year old did not have the slightest desire , to talk to the adoptive parents. It was bad enough that in the school they hear all the bad comments about Harley Quinn had to make and they described as disturbed or mad. No Dylan had broken off , all his contacts with his friends and had been considering Ruby for weeks, how they could save their mother. It did not disturb Dylan that Harley did not remember, who they were ... it counted for Dylan only that she came out of this horrible place.

"We know what happened ... this woman is your mother ... but she is not good for you both" said David and Chloe now. A shoe flew from the inside against the door.

"You don´t know anything about our mum!" Ruby made her anger air and her voice had assumed a very high pitch. No one could talk mean about her Mother! No one had the right , to subordinate her mother, to her that she was not good for Dylan and her.

"Please open the door ... then we can talk to each other" Chloe and David tried again. But there was no answer from the twins, and they had been clever enough to take the spare key.

 **...**

After five elapsed minutes, the twins heard Chloe and David disappeared from their room door.

"Speaking ... I'm not laughing abut that, they just want to tell us , that Harley Quinn is dangerous and we have to stay away from her...stupid!" Dylan cursed and stood up.

"They cannot do that, we know who our mother is and we'll help her ... what are you going to do?" Ruby agreed, watchting Dylan quickly typing something into the computer.

"We're leaving this place ... there's a gun shop, maybe ten kilometers away our House... we grab some guns and get Mum out of it" Dylan decidedly dropped a knife into his backpack.

"How do you want to get between all the guards?" Ruby wanted to know and printed a description of the way to Belle Reve.

"We'll see when we're there ... but I will not let the Mum be tortured further by these sadistic guards ... and I'm not staying here!" Dylan replied, and also packed his cell phone into his backpack.

"I'm going with you, when is it going to happen, when will we save her and when will we see our Momy again?" Ruby agreed and also packed some items in her backpack.

"Soon, hopefully soon"

 **...**

It was easy for the twins , to sneak out of the house at night, and take a car. After all, both of them had their driving license and if their adoptionists left the keys on the kitchen table, it was like an open invitation to take them. The two 17-year-olds did not think about whether they were doing what they were doing. No, they had been separated from her mother for so long, now it was time that she helped her ... even if she could not remember the twins.

"There is the shop ... leave your cell phone in the car ... we have to go fast... who knows, if they will not come up with the idea, to locate the car when they realize it's gone and they can also locate our mobile phones" Dylan had parked the car, he gave Ruby this instruction, which put her cell phone in the car before she got out. The road on which the two were, was empty and their destination was clearly ahead of them, the Gun business might be minutes away from them.

"Fuck what are children doing here, kill them!"

As easy as the twins had imagined, it was not, because to their bad luck, Dylan and Ruby had entered an attack, which was executed by men in strange costumes. One of them even wore a panda costume, which was more than disturbing. But all of them had weapons and would certainly be ready to shoot.

 **...**

So Ruby and Dylan had seconds later had a gun on the temple. So they had not imagined the whole Plan. No, they just wanted to free their mother from this muck hole and not end up with a weapon on the temple.

The twins were so surprised by the fact , that they were not even able to say a word. When the weapons were unlocked, they could run away, but that was not the point, so Dylan gave the men an angry look.

"If they do something to my sister, I'll kill all of you, no one is allowed to do anything to my little sister" he threatened the men, and they only laughed at it.

"Why should we listen to some teenagers, with a big mouth, make them cold, kill them" one of the men only answered and Ruby grabbed the hand of her brother, she did not want to die yet ... no she wanted to see her Mum again. They were much young to die. It was all just a shitty timing.

"Take the weapons away from my children!" The angry and high voice of Harley Quinn sounded and when the two men who were threatening their children with the weapons did not immediately, the Queen of Gotham simply shot them.

As the dead bodies of the two men, had fall to the bottom, Harley stormed to Ruby and Dylan and pulled both into a hug.

"My babies ... I remembered you and Frost could locate your cell phones" Harley whispered to the twins while she embraced the two. Dylan and Ruby were much too surprised to say anything, but they replied The embrace and immediately felt safe with her mother ... even if it was not Harleen Quinzel anymore but Harley Quinn, that was absolutely no matter the twins, they just wanted to be with their mother and that this just keeps them from shooting Had been a happy coincidence.

"You ... could you remember us, Mum?" Dylan asked as Ruby snuggled quietly to Harley's body, glad to finally be able to close her mother again.

"After these Idiots took the chain away from me, I remembered you ... Mr.J saved me from this hell and I wanted to go find you" explained Harley and her blue eyes sparkled angrily.

"We wanted to save you too ... we wanted to get you out of there and wanted to steal weapons today ... we've never forget you Mum," Dylan said seriously.

"Never Momy" Ruby muttered, slowly opening her green eyes to see Harley's blue. Certainly her mother had changed ... but what did not say that she could not be a family again?

"Aaaaaw that's so sweet of you, guys pulling the weapons out of the store and if any of you get the idea, of threatening my babies, then his head roll" Harley said to the men, then went to Ruby and Dylan the Van.

"We're going home to Mr.J, he's very excited to meet you, and then we'll take revenge as a family" Harley said as she sat down on the back seat.

"You're both so beautiful Ruby and Dylan, I'm a proud Momy" Harley said, brushing the twins once over her blond hair. Even if Harleen was dead in her, Harleys mother's feelings flared immediately ... she had seen the picture she knew she had to find her babies ... yes Harley would never leave them alone again and she had told Mr.J about the Twins... he had been very enthusiastic, when she told him about it and the first thing J had promised her , that he would find Raoul Lack personally and torture him.

"Blood is thicker than water ... you will be accepted into our family, we will be a happy family again, we will take revenge on all those , who deserve it" said Harley, feeling seconds later as Ruby And Dylan cuddling to her right and left.

 **"You will be the prince and the Princess of Gotham Dylan Levi and Ruby Harleen Quinn - and Gotham will fear you"**

THE END


End file.
